Secrets
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: It's a new town for Krysta and Angel. Krysta doesn't want anything to do with the kids at school, but love finds a way. Angel, on the other hand, falls head over heels in love. But what happens when Krysta's past threatens to rise? Will love pull through?
1. Prolouge

**Author Note: Hey, Clockwork's Apprentice here. Sorry if certain stuff isn't mentioned (I'm only on episode 10-at the very beginning of episode 10). However, you might just want to forget the episodes, as nothing in them happen in this- except for maybe certain things. I apologize for spelling mistakes in the names. I don't know what state Sweet Amoris is in and no matter how much I love the guys on MCL:**

**_I do not own nor claim my candy love._**

**-CWA**

**(P.S. Krysta and Angel are mine!)**

**Title: Secrets**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: It's a new town for Krysta and Angel. Krysta doesn't want anything to do with the kids at school, but love finds a way. Angel, on the other hand, falls head over heels in love. But what happens when Krysta's past threatens to rise? Will love pull through?**

**Characters: cast from MCL, Angel and Krysta**

**Point of View: Mostly Angel or Krysta, but for the first few chapters it's gonna switch between the girls (Angel and Krysta), and the dudes from MCL.**

**Love interest(s): You'll find out ;)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

** Notes: Please Review! Who do think they'll end up with? By the way, this is T for a good reason and will be up to a low M later on. **

**Profile(s):**

**Name: Krysta Venn**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5' 7" (5 feet, 7 inches)**

**Hair Color/style: Black/long and covers the right eye**

**Eye color: Green**

**Normal clothing: light gray skinny jeans, black combat boots, a red crop top, and signature clothing item(s).**

**Signature clothing item(s): Black fingerless gloves and (later) a black chocker with a red ruby**

**Personality: Sarcastic, short-tempered, secretive, **

**Love(s): Being alone, listening to music, hunting, chocolate**

**Hate(s): Bullies, snobby people, (and will almost kill ya if you mention parents), crying (but she does cry if someone mentions her parents), hospitals**

**Hobby: Hunting, mechanics, playing the piano, and singing (though she hates singing in front of people)**

**Relationship to Angel: Best friends**

**Love Interest: ?**

**Name: Angel LeAnn**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5' 5" (5 feet, 5 inches)**

**Hair color/Style: Blonde/long and wavy**

**Eye color: Dark Purple **

**Normal clothing: blue skinny jeans, black sneakers, and dark pink blouse (and signature clothing item)**

**Signature clothing item: a white handbag that has a pink tint, with a black flower key chain attached**

**Personality: Shy, caring, loving, preppy, smart**

**Love(s): Chocolate, flowers**

**Hate(s): Bullies, snobs, nosy people, people who are quick to judge,**

**Hobby: Cooking and photography**

**Relationship to Krysta: Best Friend**

**Love Interest: Nathaniel**

**Prologue (Angel's P.O.V.):**

I can't wait! Krysta is finally coming! I mean, I haven't seen her for a whole week! I'm so excited. I just moved to a new town called Sweet Amoris in New Jersey. It's near the beach and the woods. But the city isn't that far of a drive. I live with my Aunt Rachael, who is a bit crazy, but I call her Auntie. I moved with her because of my parents are going on a long business trip for a whole year. Auntie told me I would start school at Sweet Amoris High tomorrow. Normally, I would be excited to start school, and I kind of am. But I've been really depressed since I haven't seen Krysta all week. Ever since she told me about…her life… I've felt sorry for her, not that I would tell her that. But anyway, she's coming to live in this town too. She said that she didn't really have a reason not too, her parents aren't exactly her parents, and I was her only friend. She's saved a lot of money. I do mean, _a lot, _and just bought an apartment close to my Auntie's house. Auntie and I offered for her to live at the house with us, but she refused.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by my phone's ringtone. I quickly answered it. I flipped it open (yeah, it's a flip phone).

"Hello."

"Hey, Angel."

I smiled widely, "KRYSTA! Have you arrived here in the town yet?"

I heard her chuckle slightly, "Yeah. I just arrived at my apartment actually, its room A239. Can you come and…"

The rest was muffled, but I understood. Krysta hated asking for help. I giggled.

"Sure. I can help you move in your stuff."

"Thanks. See ya in a bit, bye."

"Bye."

I snapped my phone shut and practically ran out of my room.

"AUNTIE!"

Soon, my aunt appeared dressed in a fairy costume.

"Krysta just arrived, I'm gonna go help her move in, okay? Okay!"

I didn't give her a chance to answer as I ran out the door, but I heard her laughing.

"Those two are practically sisters the way they act!"

I laughed and continued running. It took my five minutes to reach the apartment building, and I ran up the stairs to A239. I knocked and the door opened to reveal my best friend. She has her hair over her right eye, but I saw her left, green, eye widen in surprise. She whistled.

"Phew, didn't except ya so fast. Thanks."

"No problem."

She moved aside and I walked in. I could tell why Krysta picked this apartment. She likes darker colors. The whole apartment was really nice. Black carpets, light blue walls, and black doors. I guess Krysta started unpacking already. There was black couch, a TV, and an empty dark red book stand. There were boxes everywhere too. The kitchen wasn't really a separate room since I could see it while standing by the couch. I think Krysta already unpacked the things for it, because the cabinet doors were opened, they were filled with dishes, the shelves were filled with dishes too, and I suppose the fridge is already filled too. I could be wrong though, Krysta did just get here after all. I sighed; I plan on bringing some _actual _food later for her. Or at least cooking something, or inviting her to diner.

"Wanna help unpack my bedroom first?"

At my nod, she continued, "Cool. I do appreciate this."

"No problem." I followed her down the short hallway and into a room that was filled with boxes and pieces of paper, that I think are posters. The apartment only had one bedroom, though it was a really large bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and a small spare room for storage.

The bedroom already had a bed, though it was small despite the size of the room itself. There was a large window too.

An hour later, we stepped back to admire our work.

"Perfect." Krysta whispered, and I agreed. The walls and floor were like the living room, so no difference there. The small bed had a black comforter with white skulls on it, along with solid white pillows and a black sheet. The window was covered with some dark gray shades. There was a black dresser with a full length mirror attached that was against the wall. There was a black rug, a black table that had a red laptop on it, and a red bean bag chair in the center of the room. The walls had a corkboard (that also had a dry erase board on it). There were also four posters on the wall inside a frame. One was a Winged Skull poster, one Green Day, a Linkin Park, and Slipknot. All the empty boxes were moved to the living room.

Krysta and I smiled slightly at the work we had done.

"What's next, the bathroom?"

Krysta laughed slightly, "No. I got that one done."

"Good. Because I need to go."

Krysta shook her head, "First door on the left, not that it's hard to find."

I quickly ran to the rest room. I took a peek inside the storage room. I saw a black piano leaning against the wall, huh, so that's where she put it. I continued on my way to the rest room.

Whoa, Krysta really did finish decorating it. There was a sink, counter, and a long mirror. The mirror had a shelf above it that was filled with various decorations and statues. The shower's curtain was a blood red curtain with black skulls and cross bones. The curtain was opened and I could see the various shampoos, conditioners, and soaps. I shook my head, did my business, washed my hands, and left. I found Krysta in the living room.

"This room is practically done, I just have a rug, a table, put up the books, and some curtains I need to put up. I have boxes in the storage room, but those things I will do myself. I just need…..help… with the empty boxes in the living room. I could do it myself, but it's quicker with two people. There's a dumpster outside the building."

I nodded and helped her. Soon we were done, and it was around 8 o'clock. Opps, time for me to leave.

"I'll see you later Krysta."

I waved and started to leave, but turned back around.

"Wait! Krysta, what school ya going to?"

"Sweet Amoris, but I won't start until a few days."  
"Damn. That means I will have to go a few days of school without you. I start tomorrow."

Krysta chuckled, "Well, good luck. I plan on going shopping tomorrow. And then later, I shall go hunting."

I waved my goodbye again and left.


	2. First Day-Day on the Town

**Author Note:**

**Brief Note: Kris is Krysta's nickname. **

**-CWA**

**(P.S. Please review!)**

**Chapter 1- First Day/Day on the town (Angel P.O.V.):**

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I looked at the alarm clock, 5:58. Geesh, I woke up before my alarm…Well… by two minutes anyway. I turned off the alarm, stretched, yawned, and got up. I looked around my room. I was almost the total opposite of Krysta. The walls were all white, the carpet was pink, I had dark pink curtains over the window, and a light pink dresser that had pictures of Krysta and me on top of it. My walls were covered in photos that I took, but not all of them.

I got up and showered. Then I put on my day clothes of choice. I didn't put on any makeup except some really light lip gloss. I fixed my hair and looked at the clock. 7:30. Did I really take that long of a shower? Apparently. I hurried downstairs, cursing my slowness in the morning. My Auntie was nowhere in sight, and I looked around confused. I found a note on the fridge,

_Dear little Angel,_

_Sorry hunny. I have work today L_

_I couldn't see you off to school,_

_Ah well, I'm sure you can find your way J_

_-Auntie_

I sighed and quickly grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door, hoping not to be late for school. I ran down the street and looked…and looked….and finally! I saw a large building with a sign that said 'Welcome to Sweet Amoris High School!'

This is the place. I walked through the doors, and ran into a small woman in a pink dress with her gray hair in a bun.

"Hello, you must be the new student. Angel LeAnn?"

I nodded shyly.

"Good. You need to see Nathaniel, he's in the student council room, to go check your paper work."

I nodded and then did a double take. Where the bull hockey did she go? Damn that woman's fast. I shook my head and walked through a door that had a sign saying 'Student Council Room.'

"Hello..." I called softly. A handsome boy appeared. He was wearing a white shirt, a blue tie, jeans, and sneakers. He looked professional. His blonde, golden hair, and golden eyes made him even more handsome.

"Are you Nathaniel?" I asked softly. Sure I am pretty okay, but only around people I know. I'm shy around new people unless they do something that _really _pisses me off.

**Nathaniel P.O.V:**

"Yes, I'm Nathaniel."

I smiled, this girl was pretty. She had long wavy blonde hair and dark purple eyes. Interesting. She must be the new student. I looked down at my clipboard.

Angel. Hmm…Somehow, that's fitting. She nodded her head shyly.

"I was told you could help with my enrollment."

I smiled brightly.

"Of course. Let's see…" I looked down at the clipboard, "First you need to pay the 25 dollar student fee, get a student ID, and then have a parent or guardian sign this form. All your other forms are..." I went over to the cabinet and looked through them. I frowned.

"Hmmm…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Your forms are missing. I'm sure I misplaced them." Though I'm actually sure I didn't misplace the forms. I do not misplace things.

She nodded, "Okay. I don't know where I can get the student ID, and can I bring back the guardian signature tomorrow?"

I was about to say no… but I looked into her deep purple eyes...I shook my head, "Of course you can. You can get your student ID at the dollar shop…and…"

I coughed a bit embarrassed and I felt my cheeks redden, since I am not usually so forward, but this girl…this angel… I can't help it.

"Would you like me to show you around the school later?"

She smiled and I felt my heart flutter… what's wrong with me? I just met this girl! GAH!

"Sure. I guess I need a friend here until Kris comes."

She left the room. And I faltered… Chris? Is that her boyfriend? Oh gosh…

**Angel P.O.V:**

I left to room. Nathaniel was nice. I think he will be a good friend, and I need a friend until Krysta gets here. I don't understand why he was so embarrassed though… Maybe it was my eyes? If it was, that's rude. I can't help that my eyes are a very rare color. My thoughts were interpreted as I walked into something hard. I fell backwards.

"Ow…" I rubbed me head and looked up. Standing above me, with an annoyed look, was a rebel-looking dude. He had un-natural red hair, a black leather crop jacket, jeans, sneakers, and a red Winged Skull shirt. I don't like rock music, but I know their logo because of Krysta. Despite his annoyed look, I stood up and decided to introduce myself.

"I'm Angel."

**Castiel P.O.V:**

Hmm…this must be the new girl. Angel… strange name. I grunted.

"Castiel, now get of my way."

Her eyes narrowed, "Well aren't you just a gentleman."

"Ya got that right."

She rolled her eyes. "Nice Winged Skull tee."

I blinked. Not many girls listen to rock, and she defiantly doesn't look like she would listen to rock. Classical, sure, but not rock.

"You know Winged Skull? You listen to rock?"

She shrugged, "No, but my best friend does. Winged Skulls is one of her favorite rock bands. Now, will _you _get out of _my _way."

_Her _favorite rock band? Huh. I hope I meet this 'best friend' of hers. I hope she's hot. I stopped listening to what she said after the things about her friend. I figure it was some girly thing about her or something.

**Angel P.O.V:**

Well, he's rude, staring off into space. Well, apparently I wasn't going to get a reply. Good. I walked away to the front doors of the school. Wait… do I need to sign out or something? Hmm…

…I hope not. I left the school. I walked around, and was half tempted to stop at the Jewelry Store. I walked into the dollar shop where an older man greeted me.

"I need to get a student ID."

"Very well. Stand against the background over there."

I go over to this photography set that had a blue sheet against the wall. The man came over holding a camera and took my picture. He did something on the computer and the camera and then printed something. He went back to register, entered something in, and handed me a sheet of paper.

"You need to fill this out."

I grabbed the paper and a pen that was laying on the counter. I looked at the sheet and began filling it out. It had some basic stuff on it, and soon I was done. I handed it back to the man who entered something on the computer and printed something. He was holding a piece of plastic that I assume is my Student ID.

"That will be 10 dollars."

I handed him the money and grabbed the ID, then left the shop.

I walked slowly past the clothing shop, admiring the cloths. I saw a flash of black hair and red. I knew who it was. I walked into the store. I was greeted by the clerk, who was fashionably dressed in Victorian era clothing and looked only a year or two older than me.

"Hello. I am Leigh, how may I help you?"

He took a look at me, "And why aren't you in school?"

I smiled and looked at the ground, suddenly shy, "I needed to get some things for school. I don't need anything, but I saw my friend in here."

He raised an eyebrow, "Friend?"

I nodded, "She's a bit taller than me, black hair covering her eye…. A red crop shirt…"

I think I saw a slight blush on his face at the mention of Krysta's shirt. I don't blame him. It is a crop shirt, and it is a tad tight. Plus, Krysta does have…_some things_…to flaunt. She doesn't do it on purpose, and I don't think she realizes it. It's just how she is and how she dresses.

"Oh. I apologize. I did not except her to be a friend of yours. I mean no offence, but you are a bit shy, and look…girly. And that girl is a bit…."

I nodded in understanding, "I know. Her name's Krysta. I'm Angel. Did you see where she went?"

"Down aisle 5."

"Thanks."

I headed down that aisle of clothing. I can see why Krysta is looking here. There's plenty of different style and colored crop tops, fingerless biker gloves, skinny jeans…her style of clothing. I saw her holding up a skirt. It was black and had a chain on it. I briefly wonder how she got here. Probably walked, since she hasn't bought or rented a vehicle yet, or made one.

"That would look nice on you."

Krysta didn't seem surprised that I was there, and if she was she didn't show it.

"I don't think so… it's a skirt..."

Krysta crinkled her nose and I stifled a laugh, "Maybe. But it's your style. You should at least try it on…please…"

I looked at her with my puppy dog eyes, knowing full well that she can't refuse the eyes.

She growled out, "Fine."

I fist pumped 'yeah!' the puppy dog's eyes never fail. Krysta headed towards the changing room.

"WAIT!"

Krysta turned around and raised an eyebrow at me.

"You can't change into just a skirt. Give me a second."

I looked through the clothes and quickly found an awesome shirt, a jacket, shoes, and I handed her a necklace.

"Where did you get a necklace at a clothing shop?"

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"I got it a while ago, and I meant to give it to you yesterday when you got here as a welcome present, but I forgot. Now go! Go change!"

She growled slightly, but I ignored her.

I handed her the items, and she took them with a sigh. She went into the changing rooms and I sat in a chair outside the changing room doors to wait for her. Finally, she stepped out. She was wearing the black skirt with a chain, a red Winged Skulls crop top, a black crop leather jacket, the necklace which was a black chocker with a red ruby, and knee high black combat boots. Of course, she also had her fingerless black gloves.

"I don't know…."

"You look great!"

"…It's a skirt…."

"Please…"

Puppy dogs eyes, they never fail. She sighed, "Fine. I'll get them. At least it's a Winged Skull tee."

She smiled slightly, "Now the other piece of clothing looked interesting too."

"What other piece?"

She blushed slightly, "It's a dress."

"You thought about buying a dress?"

"I need something formal."

I shrugged, "Okay… go put it on then, but you better come out so I can see it!"

"Okay."

She left into the changing room and emerged a bit later.

"Whoa…"

Krysta was wearing an elegant dress. It flowed down to ankles, I mean it actually _flowed. _It was a deep red and showed off Krysta's figure. The top part was black and had black thin strips that tied around her neck. It was also a V-neck, but it looked extremely nice on her.

"That is defiantly Angel approved."

"I don't know…it's a dress….maybe I don't need something formal…"

I shook my head, "Nope. You're getting it."

"But I don't know…."

"Leigh!"

"What…"

The cashier showed up. He looked with wide eyes at Krysta and she blushed slightly. She glared at me.

"What do you think of Krysta and her dress? She doesn't seem to think it does her good."

Leigh was still a bit speechless, finally he managed to say something.

"It….Krysta, was it? Krysta you are beautiful and the dress…I have never seen any of my dresses look more gorgeous on someone."

Krysta looked at him, and so did I.

"Thanks. One of your dresses?"

"I am not just the cashier. I am the owner, and the designer."

"Impressive."

I pushed Krysta back in the dressing room, "Go on change back so we can leave."

"Thanks Leigh."

I waved at him, and he hesitantly left.

Krysta came back out, holding the clothes and went to the cash register.

"I gotta go back to the school. Bye Krysta!"

I waved and Krysta waved back.

I ran out of the shop.

**Krysta P.O.V:**

I watched Angel leave the shop. I'm glad I ran into her, otherwise I probably wouldn't have ended up getting these things. I barely ever go shopping, I hate it. I originally came out to get groceries but this place…. The designs… I couldn't resist. I walked to the register.

"How much?"

"Nothing."

I looked up shocked, "What?"

Leigh, I think, smiled. "You are new to the town. I haven't seen you before. Consider the outfits…welcome gifts."

"Ah…Thanks."

Leigh smiled charmingly. Oh great, I don't do dudes…. Okay that sounds so wrong. I mean, I don't date. I don't like dating. Besides who would want to date me? I'm….me…not to mention my….past. If any guy knew my past, he would be running. I sighed.

"Thank you Leigh."

I started to leave the shop, but I ran into someone, dropping my bag that had the dress in it. The dress was now on the floor. Great. I also fell on my back.

"Sorry."

I looked and glared at the dude you made me fall. He had Victoria Era clothing. He had one green eye and one yellow-brown. His hair was silver with black tips. Cool. Leigh appeared and put out his hand, which I refused, still glaring at that guy, and brought myself back up. Leigh glared at the guy. The guy looked shocked for a very brief moment.

"I am Lysander, and I'm sorry. Let me help you."

He picked up my bags and dress. He smiled at the dress and chuckled when he saw the Winged Skulls t-shirt peeking from my other bag. I took the bags.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome. I admire your choice of dress. My brother does good work, doesn't he?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. Brother?"

"Yes. This is Lysander my younger brother who should be at school."

Leigh glared at Lysander.

"I forgot my notebook."

I sighed and left them to their bickering.

I walked back to my apartment and looked at the time- 2 o'clock.

Not long till Angel get outs. Dang, she is going to be in trouble with the teachers. Hehe, Angel…in trouble…I guess I'm finally rubbing off on her.

**Angel P.O.V:**

I quickly ran back to school when I saw the time. Yikes. I went to the Student Council room and saw Nathaniel.

"Nathaniel?"

He looked up from his paperwork and smiled.

"Angel. I found your paperwork. Some guy named Ken, another new student, had it."

I froze. "Ken?" I shrieked. Nathaniel was a bit shocked and raised an eyebrow. I sighed and explained.

"Ken went to my old school in the other town. He…well…he's a…tad clingy."

"ANGEL!"

Nathaniel and I turned around to see a very happy Ken standing in the doorway. Glasses and all. Oh joy…

"Ken, GET OFF OF ME!"

He let me out of his bone crushing hug with a tad hurt look on his face, but he quickly put on another smile.

"Sorry. I was soooo happy! I transferred here to be with you! And no one can get between us!"

I glared at him then I smirked, I know of Ken's worst fear.

"Ya know Ken, Kris will also be coming to this school."

He squealed, he knew Krysta- or Kris, which is her nickname. I ignored Ken's horrified look and continued.

"You know Krysta will hurt you. I suggest you might wanna leave."

He ran out of the room screaming about a demon… hehe… he always called Krysta that. She was pretty scary.

**Nathaniel P.O.V:**

The Ken guy ran out of the room, screaming about something. I wasn't paying attention. She said that Chris dude would be here soon. I was doomed. I might just lose any chance I have. It's obvious this Chris is important to her. And it goes both ways. I always have bad luck. Gosh…

"I have the 25 dollars and my student ID."

She handed me 25 dollars that I took. Angel looked at me she put the back of her hand against my forehead. I blinked in shock, and my face got red with embarrassment. Angel took her hand down and looked at the floor.

"You were really red. I was checking to see if you had a temperature. Sorry."

I smiled; at least she was doing it for a good reason.

"It's okay. Here's your schedule."

The bell signaling the end of the school day. She took the schedule and laughed.

"I guess it useless for today, huh. Does your offer of showing me the school still stand?"

I grinned, "Of course."

**Krysta P.O.V:**

I put the bags down on the couch. Geesh, I forgot the groceries. Damn. I looked to see how much money I had in my wallet… Good…. This is good… I got an empty jar from the kitchen, and took of the lid. I put half of my cash in it. Good, now I have savings. I still have enough to get things though. And I plan on getting a job. I went out the door and walked down to the market. Bought some food, not much since I don't really eat that much. I just don't have a large hungry stomach. Eh…

I walked home with the bags filled with some cereal, milk, carrots, ranch…etc. I walked into my apartment, unlocking it with the key. I put the things in the fridge, grabbed the bags of clothes that were on the couch, the jar of money, and headed to my room. I plan on saving my money for a ride. I can't walk everywhere. I saw a forest near the edge of town, and I cannot walk there, well I could if I really wanted to.

My thoughts drifted back to getting a job. I wonder who will be hiring. I saw a Jewelry store and a dollar store, perhaps they're hiring? Or the clothing shop…but that means working with, and for, Leigh. Since Lysander is apparently Leigh's brother, I will see both of them. What was their deal anyway? They were bickering a lot, and glaring at each other. Geesh. I looked at the clock, 3 o'clock. Where's Angel?

I called her cellphone from my flip phone.

"Hello."

"Angel. It's Krysta. Where are you?"

**Angel P.O.V:**

Oh no. I was having so much fun with Nathaniel, still am, that I forgot the time. Aw well. I mouthed a sorry to Nathaniel who looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey Kris. What's up?"

"You didn't answer my question."

I chuckled nervously, I put my hand against the phone speaker and spoke to Nathaniel.

"Sorry. It's Kris."  
I put the phone back to my ear.

"I'm with the student body president at the school…..He's showing me around."

Oh no, here it comes… Krysta is protective of me. That's how she is….

"….WHAT!?"

I held the phone away from my ear, to save it from her yelling. Nathaniel flinched, I guess he heard Krysta. Once she was a bit calmer, I put the phone back to my ear.

"Kris, calm down. It's okay. Nathaniel is a good guy who wouldn't hurt me. If he does, you can pummel him later."

I mouthed another sorry to Nathaniel, who was a bit pale. After about a minute, I said my goodbyes to Krysta and that I would be at the apartment soon.

Nathaniel was still a bit pale and frozen. Weird. I gave him a quick hug, "Thanks for showing me around."

Nathaniel hugged me back tightly, "Your welcome."

I let go, and could've sworn I saw a blush. I waved goodbye and left the school, headed for Krysta's apartment. Unfortunately, as I was leaving the school, someone stopped me. She had short curly blonde hair and brown eyes, she looked a bit like Nathaniel.

"Stay away from Castiel."

I blinked, her voice was really hostile.

"And Nathaniel."

I glared, and she walked away very…girly like. I mean, she flipped her hair in a snobby way. I may flip my hair sometimes, but I don't do it snobby. I hate snobs.

I walked to my house, dropped of my stuff. Luckily my Auntie wasn't home. I left a note explaining where I would be and headed to Krysta's apartment.


	3. Meet Krysta- she's a bit tied up

**Chapter 2- Meet Krysta…she's a bit ****_tied up_**** at the moment… **

**Angel P.O.V:**

I walked to the school. Today I actually made it early. Awesome. My thoughts drifted to the guys I met. Castiel, Leigh, and….Nathaniel.

Castiel is a bit rude, but he reminds me of a male version of Krysta. Weird.

Leigh is strange. I don't know much about him.

Nathaniel. He's awesome, smart, and all around a good guy. I had a fun time with him yesterday. He showed me around the school, and I learned that girl who I 'met' yesterday was his sister, Amber. But despite how mean his sister is, Nathaniel is so nice.

I hope Krysta will approve of him. Speaking of, Krysta starts tomorrow. I'm excited. She'll scare Ken away. Hehe.

I giggled and walked through the student council room doors. Nathaniel was working on some papers.

"Hey Nathaniel…"

I blushed, though I have no idea why, when Nathaniel look up and smiled. Gosh, his smile is so...perfect. I smiled shyly back.

"Do you need any help? School doesn't start in another 15 minutes anyway. Oh and here's the signature you needed."

Nathaniel nodded, still with a smile, and motioned to the chair next to him. He took the piece of paper that had my Auntie's loopy signature on it and handed me some work to do and I did it. I don't mind paperwork, I like filling things out. I quickly finished all the papers, just as the bell rang. I said good bye to Nathaniel, who blushed, and said a thank you.

I walked to my first class. English. I walked through the door and looked around. New face, new face… Amber…Castiel. Great, note the sarcasm. The class was loud, since the teacher wasn't here yet. There were only two empty seats. One was in the back beside Castiel, and the other was beside some white haired chic and in front of an orange-haired girl. I sat beside the girl. She was crying. The orange hair girl looked at me.

"Sorry. I'm Iris. This is Rosayla, she's called Rosie." **(AN: There's no way I could keep spelling Rosayla, and I think that's spelt wrong…so just pretend she's also called Rosie… please…)**

I smiled shyly, "Angel."

"That's a pretty name. I'm sorry about Rosie. Her boyfriends and she broke up."

"Boyfriends?"

Iris winced and Rosie glared at the both of us. Rosie looked at me and sighed,

"Yes. I cheated. I regret it. They were both such nice guys, but they found out and dumped me. I don't mind though, I'm pulling through. But I just found out recently that the reason both of them weren't so 'torn up' on the break up was that neither really cared for me. Why am I telling you this? I don't even know you."

She cried harder and Iris comforted her like a friend. I scowled, this is awkward. Let's see if I got this straight… Rosie was cheating. When the dudes found out, they broke up with her. And both, later, weren't torn up about it. And she thinks that neither of them actually cared for her. Yikes. So much drama….

"I'm sorry,"

"Thanks."

The teacher walked in and started the lesson, and I took notes. Castiel seemed to glare at me a bit, and so did Amber.

Finally the class ended. The rest of the day went by slowly, and I was glad. So far, I didn't have any more classes with Castiel, or Amber. Rosie was in two of my other classes, Nathaniel was in three of my other classes, and Iris was in one more of my classes.

I was on my way to my stop by the student council room to get some more pencils (I already lost my pencil) before my fifth hour class. Nathaniel was there and he raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I lost my pencil. I thought there might be extra supplies in here."

He smiled slightly, "Of course."

He went to a drawer and gave me a pencil that I took with a smile. Then my phone went off. I blushed and gave a sheepish smile to Nathaniel. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Opps. I had my phone on in case Krysta got into an accident or some other emergency. Nathaniel reached to take the phone away, but I pulled it back.

"Sorry Nathaniel. I had it on in case Kris had an emergency."

"Fine."

Luckily my phone was still going off, meaning she hadn't hung up yet. I answered it.

"Hey Kris. What's wrong? What happened? Did you get into an accident?"

I heard some rustling noises.

"….sort of. Do you remember what happened last year? At Black Pond Woods?"

I stifled a laugh, and Nathaniel looked at me really weird.

"Yeah. Why?"

"….. I think you know why…. Just…come okay. I'm in the middle of the woods, up near the two trees that are kind of tangled together, near some huge ass purple flowers."

"Why can't you get yourself out?"

Another weird look from Nathaniel, oh. That's right, he doesn't hear Krysta on the phone, gosh. I bet that sounded a bit insensitive now.

"I would…but…I sort of…err… I dropped my knife. Geesh. Just come."

She hanged up. I put my phone up and turned towards Nathaniel.  
"Nathaniel, I have to go. Kris had a hunting accident."

He looked stern, "You can't. You're still new and this is your official first day. You can't leave. I'm sorry."

"Wait, I can't leave schools grounds yet?"

"Yes, why?"

He narrowed his eyes, crud.

"No reason."

But Krysta really needs help…. I spotted Castiel.

"TOMATO HEAD!"

Castiel turned around and looked torn between being amused and being pissed at the nickname. He walked towards me, but scowled when he saw Nathaniel by me.

"What do you want?"

I ignored him, "Nathaniel, since I can't leave and Kris is in trouble. This is an emergency. Can Castiel go help?"

He was still glaring at Castiel, but he finally looked at me. I gave him my puppy dog eyes, he looked torn.

"Fine."

That sounded…vicious. I gave him a huge hug, puppy dog eyes have yet to fail.

"Thank you!"

Castiel coughed to get my attention and Nathaniel walked off, probably to do work. Castiel looked pissed.

"What did you just sign me up for?"

"My friend is stuck and in trouble. I need you to go help since I can't."

He glared, "What's in it for me?"

**Castiel P.O.V:**

She cannot just order me around.

"Well, remember when I mentioned my best friend? The one that likes Winged Skulls?"

I remember, I wanted to meet that girl. She seems like she would be cool, though I have doubts, after all her 'best friend' is Miss Perky.

"Well, her name is Krysta, but she's also called Kris. She needs help. I need you to go help her, please."

"You still didn't answer, what's in it for me?"

"You get to meet the most badass/kickass girl in the world."

I raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"You'll get twenty bucks. Deal?"

I shook her hand, "Deal. Where's your friend's car stuck at?"

Angel laughed, "Her car's not stuck. Besides, she doesn't really have a car. Not yet. If she gets the money she probably wouldn't even get a car, a motorcycle would the best bet."

"Then how's she stuck?"

"She's literally stuck, in the woods, in a hunting trap gone wrong."

I blinked...well… that's new.

"Where at?"

"She said she's up in these two trees that are tangled together, the trees are by some giant purple flowers."

"Fine."

Angel smiled, gave me the money, and left. I started walking towards the doors, but I saw Lysander. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at the clock.

"Class begins in a minute, are you skipping?"

"Sort of. If you're worried about the time, why are you not on your way to class?"

"Lost my notebook again."

I smirked; he's always losing his things. I waved a bye and headed towards my motorcycle. I got on and drove to the woods.

_Ten minutes later:_

I walked through the woods. Damn, where is this girl?

"Where is this girl…"

"LOOK UP DIMWIT!"

I looked up to see… a very beautiful girl. Damn. She had long black hair that went over her right eye, but showed her left green eye just fine. She wore a tight, red cropped Winged Skulls T-shirt, tight black skinny jeans, knee high black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and a black choker that had a red ruby on it.

My type of chic. Her current position made me pause… how the hell….

"Hey, I'm Krysta."

"I'm Castiel. Angel sent me."

"I'd offer to shake your hand, but I'm a bit _tied up_ at the moment."

**Angel P.O.V:**

All through fifth hour I was worried for Krysta. I'm glad Castiel accepted…after a bit of bribing anyway. I hope Krysta's okay. Finally the bell rung and I ran to the Student Council Room to see Nathaniel to see if Castiel got back yet. I slowed down and calmly walked into the student council room.

"Nathaniel."

Nathaniel looked up from his paperwork,

"Hello Angel. Have you heard from your…friend?"

"Uhhh…no. I came in here to see if Castiel came back yet. I'm really worried now."

I felt a few small tears go down my face. I hate being so…sensitive and soft. Nathaniel looked a bit worried, and awkward. I hate making him feel awkward.

"Well, Castiel and I don't really get along. He might've come back, and I wouldn't have known."

I sniffle, that made me feel a bit better. I saw Nathaniel look around me and into the doorway, his face lit up a tad.

"Lysander!"

I turned around and I saw a tall dude with Victorian era clothing. Weird. He had silver hair with black tips, and his eyes were two different colors. One was yellow and the other was green. That's…kind of cool. He looks a bit like that Leigh guy from the clothing shop.

He raised an eyebrow, "May I help you, Nathaniel?"

"Have you heard or seen Castiel?"

"No. I saw him exit the building. He said that he was going to go help someone. That is the last I heard from him. Why?"

Nathaniel sighed and my tears started to fall again.

"Sorry, Lysander, this is Angel. Angel this is Lysander, he is Castiel's friend."

Despite the tears, I raised an eyebrow. They did not look like the typical two people who would be friends. But then again, look at me and Krysta. I looked back at Nathaniel.

"Angel, what type of accident was Kris in?" **(AN: Kris sounds like Chris, so Nathaniel-to him- he's saying Chris, since he thinks that it's a dude, but since it's Angel's P.O.V. and Kris sounds like Chris, she thinks he's saying Chris as in Kris. Make sense?)**

"A hunting accident."

Best to keep it simple. Nathaniel winced.

"Lysander, would you mind going to help Castiel help Angel's friend, Kris?"

Lysander slowly nodded, "I can."

"Good. I'm sorry I couldn't help anymore."

I smiled weakly, "It's fine."

I watched Nathaniel walk off, and I turned to follow Lysander.

**Nathaniel P.O.V:**

This is terrible. I'm starting to fall for this girl. Yet I hardly know her, and it seems that she and Chris are 'together.'

From what she said, Chris seems like a tough guy. I mean, Angel told Ken that Chris would beat him up, and now she says that he was in a hunting accident. Only really strong guys can hunt. I can't compete with that. I'm doomed.

**Lysander P.O.V:**

The past two days have been rather strange. First that girl at the shop. Her attire was rather…tight, but I really did admire that dress. When I saw that Winged Skulls shirt, I had to chuckle. I was reminded of Castiel. She seemed like a pleasant girl. However, I disliked the way my brother…flirted. I saw and heard what he did for her at the register. 'welcoming gift'. The girl didn't seem to notice Leigh's flirting. I was disappointed in my brother. He just broke up with Rosayla because she cheated on him. After a while, he finally got over her, and decided to move on with life. But that is not an excuse to flirt with the first tight-shirted girl he meets unless he is serious.

"Where am I headed?"

"To the forest. She's stuck at the forest."

"She? I though Nathaniel said the name was Chris?"

"Chris is spelt K-R-I-S and it's really her nickname. Her name is really Krysta and she's a girl. I think last night she told me she met you and your brother at the clothing shop. She has black hair over her right eye, usually wears a tight red shirt…ring a bell?"

I nodded slightly. "Yes. I do remember. I was unaware of her name."

"Yeah. She's stuck in one of her hunting traps in the forest. Look for two trees that tangled together and some large purple flowers."

I nodded. That sounds bad though; hunting traps can be very dangerous.

"Oh and here."

She handed me…a camera?

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Photography is my hobby. I can't go, but where ever you find them, take a picture. Please."

"Very well."

**Krysta P.O.V:**

I turned my head to Castiel.

"You are stupid."

"And you are an idiotic girl, who just _had _to go hunting and get stuck…. _IN THEIR OWN TRAP!_"

"Castiel look at our current position. This is your fault. I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual."

**Lysander P.O.V:**

I drove to the forest. I saw Castiel's motorcycle parked by. At least he is still here. I started walking into the forest, careful to watch my step. I hope Castiel is… not doing anything. Krysta did seem nice, and if Castiel did anything to her, well… I do not like men who mess with woman that way, emotionally and physically. It is not a gentleman-like thing to do. I trust Castiel though. I soon saw some large purple flowers, and two trees.

"LYSANDER!"

I looked up at Castiel. I grabbed the camera and took a picture. I must stay true to my word. However, this was a rather humorous situation. I chuckled slightly.

"Hello Lysander."

I looked back up at Krysta, who was glaring a bit, "We met at the clothing shop. Since I never actually introduced myself, I'm Krysta. Sorry, I'm a bit _tied up _at the moment."

Castiel groaned, "How many times are you going to say that?"

"When it stops being funny."

I had difficulty not laughing. Krysta and Castiel were hanging from the two tangled trees, and were still about a good 10 feet above the ground. They were both inside a large net. It shouldn't have been a problem, but they were both so badly tangled and matted in the net. Krysta was hanging upside down and was…very close…to Castiel. Castiel, also upside down, only had a faint red tint to his cheeks. Castiel's chest and lower part of his body was pressed very hard against Krysta even though there was some netting between them caught in their bodies. Krysta was still glaring at Castiel.

"Lysander, why did you take a picture anyway?"

"I apologize. Angel wished for me to take a picture when I found you."

Krysta looked grim, "Great. Now she has even more blackmail."

Castiel snorted, and I sighed.  
"How did you both get so badly matted?"

Krysta smirked, "Well, when he found me I wasn't nearly as badly tangled. I could have gotten out myself, but I dropped my knife. I told Castiel that if he just finds the knife and throws it up I could be out in under a minute. But _noooo_… this guy _has_ to play hero. Not only am I even more tangled, this dimwit got himself tangled!"

"A knife?"

"Yeah. If you find it, I can get myself and maybe Castiel out."

I nodded slightly and started to search for the knife. Soon, I saw a glimmer of something shiny. I moved some leaves aside and found a box knife. It had a black handle. With the box knife in my hand I started to climb the tree so I could cut them out.

"You don't need to do that. Just gently toss it up."

Surely this girl must be joking? To just catch a knife? I sighed and obeyed. I stopped climbing and stood almost under them. Here it goes… I gently tossed the knife under hand and she caught it, despite being tangled up, with ease.

"Castiel, hold real still while I cut me out. Then I'll get you out."

Castiel grunted. He must feel humiliated, he tried to save her himself. Why? I do not know. But she ends up saving him. I feel sorry for my friend a little bit.

She took the knife and cut a few pieces of the net. She fell down, but instead of her falling flat on her face since she was upside down she surprised Castiel and I. She did a graceful small flip and landed crouched down on her feet. She stood up and started cutting Castiel out, he did fall on his face.

I smirked, and Krysta laughed slightly. Castiel glared at us. Krysta hugged me. I was confused. She shrugged.

"Thanks. Without you I would be stuck up there with good-ol' Castiel."

I chuckled and Castiel continued glaring at me. Castiel turned towards Krysta.

"Do you need a ride somewhere?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I highly doubt she would like to ride in that death trap you call a motorcycle."

"Actually, sure. I like motorcycles."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Castiel had a small grin, and he led Krysta to his motorcycle. I went to my car. I will inform Nathaniel and Angel that…..

**Nathaniel P.O.V:**

"…Krysta and Castiel are alright. However, I doubt that Castiel will return to the school."

I sighed, I expected that. Angel raised an eyebrow and Lysander handed her a camera. She went through it and laughed. I wonder what she saw. She put the camera in her purse.  
"Thanks Lysander. Now, I have blackmail for Chris... hehe."

I raised an eyebrow, "Blackmail?"

"Chris barely does things wrong, so when something bad-funny happens, I have to get it on camera. Beside photography is my hobby, I love taking pictures."

Well, at least now I know something about her.

**Castiel P.O.V:**

I am glad she accepted the offer. She really is one kickass girl. Sweet. I led her to my motorcycle. I offered her the only helmet I had, since I don't really need one. She refused. I glared at her,

"No. You're wearing it."

We glared at each other and finally she sighed and took the helmet to put it on. I smirked. She glared at me and growled.

"Now, where to?"

She blinked through the helmet, "Um. Do you know where the apartment building is?"

"Yeah."

"Go there."

I shrugged and got on the motorcycle. She got on behind me with each of her long legs on either side of me. She hesitated and then put her arms around me. She didn't hold on that tight, but she did lean in so she wouldn't fall off. I almost blushed when I felt…against my back. I shook my head slightly, curse teen hormones to hell. I started to drive.

"Don't act like you're not enjoying this?"

I laughed when I heard her growl, "Shut up and drive."

I drove all the way to the apartment buildings. Huh, not many students live here. They usually live in condos and fancy buildings. I, myself, live in a condo.

She got off and I did too. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I have to make sure you get home safely."

She muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "More like to make sure you know where to go to stalk me."

I scoffed and followed her. She led me to the second floor, room A239. She unlocked the door, walked in, and stepped aside to let me through. I whistled.

"Nice place. Love the look."

I did mean it. Really. Black carpets, dark things all around. I smirked.

"So where's your room."

"You've seen me home safely, now go."

I guess she expected me to leave on my own. She went to the kitchen and started to fix a glass of water.

"I'll find it myself then."

She didn't hear me, so I just walked through the small hallway. I stopped at this small room. It wasn't a bedroom. I don't know why it caught my attention. It had black carpet, and dark purple walls. There weren't many things in the room. A shelf holding some records and CDS. There was a table, a thing that looked like a mix between a DJ station and a recording device, and a microphone. Guess we have a signer here. There was a black piano and a dark purple autistic guitar that had CV in black curly writing. There were speakers too. Cool, a music room. I walked out and continued on my way. There was a bathroom and one other room. This must be her bedroom. I walked in. The walls and floor were like the living room, so no difference there. The small bed had a black comforter with white skulls on it, along with solid white pillows and a black sheet. The blanket was a bit ruffled. The window was covered with some dark gray shades. There was a black dresser with a full length mirror attached that was against the wall. There was a black rug, a black table that had a red laptop on it and a red bean bag chair in the center of the room. The walls had a corkboard (that also had a dry erase board on it). There were also four posters on the wall inside a frame. One was a Winged Skull poster, one Green Day, a Linkin Park, and Slipknot. Sweet. She likes rock.

"I thought I told you to leave."

I turned around to see a pissed off Krysta.

"Well, I couldn't resist…. Where are good old momma and daddy anyway?"

Krysta looked very pissed. I didn't mean offensively, well not entirely. I was honestly curious. I mean, sure I live alone. Parents are on a business trip. But why does she live alone? Unless mom and dad are somewhere else. Unless… oh shit.

"Sorry, are your parents…. Uhhh…"

I was a bit lost. Krysta shook her head and sighed. I guess she's not so mad anymore. Thank goodness.

"My parents aren't dead. Though, I sort of wish they were. That's my business, NOW GET OUT!"

"NO NEED TO YELL!"

"I WOULDN'T HAVE TO YELL IF YOU JUST LEFT!"

Krysta took a swing for my gut and I doubled over. Damn, she can hit. I would have hit her back, I should have. But I don't feel like hitting a girl. I left the room. Once the front door was shut, I stayed there standing by the shut door for a moment. I think I heard her crying. Great, she might have been the one to hit me, but now, I just feel like a total jackass to make her cry in the first place. I think it's best I leave. I wonder what she meant about wishing her parents were dead.

**Angel P.O.V:**

I was happy that Krysta was okay, and I wondered about what happened with Castiel, but I continued on with the school day. After school, I ran into the principle.

"Hello Miss LeAnn."

"Angel, please."

I looked to the ground bashfully.

"Very well. You need to join a school club. It's mandatory. We have a garden, music, and basketball club. The music club doubles as a drama club. Take your pick."

Well, I hate drama, I'm a terrible singer, I'm not that sporty…so..

"Garden, please."

The principle smiled, "Good. Now off, go to your club."

She walked off. I don't know where the club is though! Perhaps Nathaniel knows.

"Hello Angel."

I jumped, "AH!"

I turned around to see a smiling and slightly embarrassed Nathaniel. My face got red, and a tried to catch my breath.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's," deep breath, "it's fine."

"Did you choose a club yet?"

"Yeah. I choose the garden club."

"The garden club is every Tuesday. Today's only Thursday, so you don't have it today."

I smiled slightly, "Cool. Do you need any more help with paperwork?"

"Sure."

Nathaniel smiled and we both went to the Student Council Room. We spent the time in mostly silence. Soon, it was dark outside. Crud, I hope Krysta isn't mad.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry Angel. I didn't mean to keep you here so long. Come on, I'll walk you home."  
I smiled.

"Thanks Nathaniel."

Nathaniel walked me home. Turns out we have lots in common, liking school, being smart, cats…etc. Nathaniel told me how he feeds some stray kittens that live in the alley near the school and he offered to show me them some time. I kept talking, and talking with him… it felt, so nice. Someone pushed me and I almost fell. Nathaniel caught me. He glared at the guy who pushed me and I looked at up to see who it was. Castiel.

"Castiel," I was a bit shocked, he looked terrible. Deep rings around his eyes, and he was holding his side/gut. "What happened?"

Nathaniel was still glaring, "Nathaniel stop glaring. He's in pain."

Castiel snorted, "I don't need your help, pity, or sympathy."

"What happened?"

"Kris."

Crap. What'd she do?

**Nathaniel P.O.V:**

I hate Castiel. I was having such a good time with Angel. I was curious about Chris, and hoped she would mention him. But no such luck.

Now Castiel is saying Chris did this. I gulped. Angel looked worried.

"What happened? Chris wouldn't do that unless there was a darn good reason?"

"I mentioned parents."

Angel winced, "Yeah. That's a good reason. I'm sorry that Chris did that."

"Whatever."

Castiel limped off.

"I wonder when I will meet this Chris."

"Chris is coming to the school tomorrow."

Opps. I did not mean to say that aloud. I continued walking Angel home.

"ANGEL!"

A woman in a pink tutu and a fairy outfit/costume, completed with wings.

"I WAS SOOOO WORRIED, ohh who is this?"

The strange woman turned to me.

"Auntie this is Nathaniel, the student body president."

"Oh, not even a week at school and already a boyfriend!"

"AUNTIE!"

The woman left cheerfully, leaving a very embossed and red face me and Angel behind.

"I'm sorry about my aunt."

"It's fine."

I walked off. Hmm... The woman thought I was Angel's boyfriend. Perhaps Chris is not her boyfriend, or this woman is confused. Maybe, I have a chance after all.


	4. Krysta's First Day

**Chapter 3- Krysta's First Day**

**Krysta's P.O.V:**

Ugg. I got up to the sound of my _lovely _skull alarm clock. I shut it off and looked at the time. 6:30, plenty of time. I got up and took a much needed shower. I let the water rinse away all of my anger left over from Castiel. And Angel. She didn't call me, and I kind of needed her. I was….crying. I am not a soft person, and I do not like to cry. But that Castiel guy made me cry just at the mention of my parents. I hate my parents.

Castiel was good looking, I admit. I punched him in the gut, and that I regret. A little. I just hate it when people mention my parents.

I got out of the shower and got dressed. Today would be my first day at Sweet Amoris. I am _soooo_ excited. Not.

I got on my red crop shirt, light gray skinny jeans, my black fingerless gloves, my black choker with the red ruby, and my black combat boots. _I feel pretty. Oh so pretty. _Gah, forget it.

I looked at the clock, 7:20. Guess I better start walking. I locked the door and headed towards the school. I saw a coffee shop, and decided to get a cup of coffee, no breakfast. I'm not that hungry in the morning.

I glanced at the clock when I got to the school. 7:25. I did not except to get here so fast. Ah hell, now I don't know what to do. This old little lady walks up to me.

"Are you the new student, Krysta Venn?"

I nodded.

"You need to see Nathaniel in the student council room to complete your enrollments."

Nathaniel. Angel told me about him. I can't wait.

"That is one hell of an evil grin."

I turned around and saw Castiel. He was smirking when I blushed slightly.

"Listen, Castiel. I'm sorry about the other day. Sore subject."

He shrugged, "So where you going?"

"Student Council Room, gotta talk to some dude named Nathaniel."

"I hate Nathaniel."

"I know."

We both turned around to see Angel; she was the one who spoke. She ran over and hugged me. "Krysta, I'm so happy you're finally here. Come on, I'll take you to the student council room."

I said my goodbye to Castiel and told him that I would meet up with later. Angel grabbed my arm and dragged me to the door of a room. The sign said Student Council Room. She stopped me.

"Wait here."

**Nathaniel P.O.V:**

Today is the day. Today is the day I finally get to meet this Chris guy. I'm a bit nervous. He seems like he would be a very tough guy. He did beat Castiel after all.

"Nathaniel."

I turned around to see Angel who was smiling.

"I want you to meet someone."

She turned the corner slightly and dragged someone from the hallway. It was a girl. She had long black hair that went over her right eye, but her left eye was a bright green. She was wearing something that reminded me painfully of Castiel. She nodded a hello.

"I'm Krysta Venn, but I'm also called Kris. I was told to meet see you about finishing my enrollment."

I dropped my clipboard. I felt my face heat up and I picked it back up.

"You-you're Chris?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Uhhh… nothing."

She sighed, "You were expecting a dude weren't you."

"Well, by the way Angel talked about you….I-err-I mean-that is….Uhhh….yes."

I looked down and Krysta and Angel burst into laughter, adding into my embarrassment.

"Yeah, my nickname, that I go by, is Kris. But it's spelt K-R-I-S."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. So, what do I need to get done?"

"Your forms are in order. Just need a 25 dollar student fee, a Student ID, and a signature of a parent or guardian."  
I handed her the piece of paper that needs signing.

"And here's your schedule."

She grabbed the schedule and looked back at me.

"Done, done, and done. I already knew I needed a student ID, so I have that. Here's the 25 dollars,"

She handed me the money that I took.

"And…"

She took a pen and signed her name on the paper and handed it to me. "Now it's done."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, great… another Castiel…in female form. And she's Angel's best friend. I have the worst luck.

"I need a parent or guardian to sign it. You can't just sign it yourself."

"I am my guardian. I live alone, and without parents. Deal with it."

She growled and practically stomped out. Angel sighed and I was confused. Angel looked at me.

"Sorry. Parents are a touchy subject."

The bell rung for class and Angel left saying one last sorry to me. I felt awful.

**Lysander P.O.V:**

The bell just rung for class. I was in the courtyard looking for my notebook.

"Can't you help for just once?"

Castiel looked at me and took out one of his headphones.

"Nope."

"DAMN IT!"

We both turned towards the doors and watched a very frustrated Krysta. She stormed past us muttering,

"Stupid damn class president."

Castiel looked amused. "Well, as much as I want to go over there to talk. I have to go. See ya."

Castiel left. I looked back at Krysta. She hasn't noticed me yet, and she sat down at the bench. She put her head in her hands and took short breaths.

"I heard that you are supposed to take deep, large breaths to calm down. Not small, short ones."

She looked up at me and smiled slightly. I was surprised to see her eyes glistening, as if she about to cry and she soon did. Slight tears went down her cheeks. I was very surprised, but I did not show it, I just sat next her and put a comforting arm on her shoulder. She leaned against me and put her head on my shoulder.

She took long deep breaths, as I had said. And she soon calmed down.

The bell signaling the beginning of class rung.

"I'm sorry."

I raised an eyebrow, "Whatever for?"

"I'm sorry. I caused you to miss class. And I'm sorry you had to see me like this. But I also gotta say, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Thanks for… comforting me and not asking why I was like that. It means a lot."

She hugged me, and I hugged back.

"I probably would have missed class anyway. I am searching for my notebook. Do you plan to skip class?"  
She shrugged, "Probably only first hour since it is already well into it. You helped me, let me help you search for your notebook."

I smiled slightly.

"Why is the notebook so important?"

"It holds all of my songs."

By the time the bell signaling the end of first hour, I had still not found my notebook. However, Krysta and I had a chance to talk. I had learned she loved music as well, and knew piano and guitar. However, she liked the piano more. This made me smile brightly, despite her clothing style Krysta is a classy girl.

**Krysta P.O.V:**

I better get to my second hour. I am glad to have talked to Lysander, he helped. He helped a lot. He's nice. I walked into my second hour, history. Blah.

There was only one empty seat by the time I got there, it was by Castiel in the back of the classroom. I walked over.

"Hey Krysta. What happened?"

I glared at him, "Nothing."

"Oh come on. Golden boy did something what did he do."

"Mention my parents…."

Good that shut Castiel up. I got some weird looks from some the kids in the class. Either it was:

A. Because I'm new

B. Because I'm sitting by Castiel

C. Because of my outfit.

Wrong, the answer is D. All of the above. Haha. The teacher came in.  
"I am Mrs. Flicker. I see we have a new student, come introduce yourself. Come on now, don't be shy."

I rolled my eyes at her overly preppy attitude. I stood up and glared at Castiel who was close to laughing his ass off.

"I'm Krysta Venn, but I go by Kris."

The teacher looked at me.. "Well dear, go on. Tell us about yourself. What do you like?"

I sighed and never stopped glaring at Castiel who was now covering his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing.

"I like mechanics, motorcycles, and… can I sit down now?"

The teacher sighed, "Yes dear. Thank you."

I plopped down back in the seat. The students were still staring, a raised an eyebrow and then glared. The turned away.

"What an intro."

"Shut up Castiel."

"Nope. I'm good."

After second hour, my classes went on as normal. Until after the last class of the day. I was trying to find Angel because she wasn't in any of my classes, and we planned to walk home together. Well, she might have been in my first hour but I don't know because I missed it. Guess I won't find out till Monday. I'm glad I started on Friday. Now I have the whole weekend free. I kept walking, but I walked into someone. Geesh, I just walk into everyone!

I looked up to see a girl and two other girls behind her. They seem like a pack. I smirked; I know that in the future I will prank her. I already don't like her.

"Sorry. Didn't see you, who are you?"

The girl seemed mad, "Didn't see me! I'm Amber! Stay away from Castiel!"

She pushed me, well tried too. I grabbed her hand and twisted it.

"Nah. I'm good. How about this instead? You stay the hell away from me, and I will hang out with who I want to."

I let her go and she cradled her hurt wrist. She glared at me and left with the two girls who I am started to call 'minions.'

Hehe.

I snickered and I heard someone chuckle. I turned around and saw Castiel and Angel. I raised an eyebrow.

"I ran into Castiel and we both decided to look for you."

"I saw what you did to Amber. Nice job. Well, Angel, you've found her. See ya. I got plans."

I watched him leave. Angel turned to me.

"What did that girl do? I think she said her name was Amber?"

"She gave me orders. I don't take orders."

Angel sighed, "Well I have to go home for a minute. But, we can walk together then I will see you at your apartment to go shopping."

I nodded, "Sounds okay to me. I can look for a job."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I want to save money for a motorcycle."

"Cool."

**Castiel P.O.V:**

I have plans tonight. Very evil plans, that would make any guy proud. I just need to put it motion. I found Lysander by the tree in the courtyard.

"HEY! LYS!"

He looked up at me, "Castiel."

"Lysander. I have a plan. Wanna join?"

His sighed than he narrowed his eyes, "What type of plan?"


	5. Bad Boys-Bad Boys

**Author Note: I had so much fun writing this. Except the one sad-ish part. But there is a bit of warning in here. The fic is rated T for Teen. And there is lingerie involved. This chapter is in all the boys' point of views. Hehe…enjoy…**

**-CWA**

**Chapter 4- Bad boys, bad boys…**

**Castiel P.O.V:**

Lysander's eyes widen slightly when he heard the plan, "Why?"

I shrugged, "Why the hell not?"

He sighed, "I will go. Just to keep you out of trouble."

"What a true friend."

"He may be, but I am not."

I turned around and glared.

"What are you doing here, Golden Boy?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're planning on spying on Krysta and Angel. I have to report you and give you both detentions."

Great, he overhead me when I told the plan to Lys. I smirked, this is too good to pass up.

"No you don't."

"Why not?"

"Because if you do, than I will spread those pictures of you bullying your sister."

Nathaniel's eye twitched. Hook, line, and sinker. Then he smirked,

"Guess I will have to come with you. I need to make sure you don't do anything bad to Angel….or Krysta."

I growled, "Fine. Only because I don't want another detention on top of the other twenty ones I have."

Lysander's eyes widened slightly, "Twenty?"

I shrugged. "Well, let's go. They left, and are headed home. Angel said she would meet Kris at her apartment. And I know where that is."

"How do you know?"

I smirked at Nathaniel and decided to have a little fun.

"Well, you don't know everything about my personal life."

Nathaniel's face turned pink, yep. It was worth it.

Lysander sighed, "We can take my car. Nathaniel walks home and Castiel only has the motorcycle. We cannot let Krysta or Angel know that we are following."

I nodded, "You're right. Let's go."

We all went to Lysander's car. It was silver with two thin stripes on each side. One strip was yellow, and the other was green.

Nathaniel sat in the back, I got shot gun, and Lysander of course, sat in the driver's seat.

"Hmm. Castiel, you said you know where Krysta lives correct?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Lysander drove around the block a bit, to give the girls time to get home. Finally, I gave him the instructions to the apartment buildings.

Once there, we saw Krysta walk into her door. Looks like we got here just on time. I slowly led them up the stairs quietly all the way to Room A239. Hmm… The door is shut and locked. But there's a window in that room I saw. Not Krysta's bedroom, the other one to the room that reminded me of a music studio. It's closer so I led the guys to the other side of the building, on the balcony that led around it. There was a window that was opened, and it had dark curtains drawn aside.

"This is it."

Lysander nodded and Nathaniel looked unsure. Wimp. The window was open, so we could easily hear, but we had to be careful since Krysta would see us easier. We all got on our knees and peeked through the window. Krysta just walked into the room, and didn't notice us luckily. She sighed and sat down at the piano. Huh, she plays piano. I was hoping she would the play the guitar. Damn.

She started playing a beautiful tune on the piano. And to my surprise, she started to sing.

_"She walks to school with the lunch she packed._

_Nobody knows what she's holding back._

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday. _

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace._

_Oh…"_

Whoa. She got some vocals on her. She was pretty good. I like rock music, but the way she was singing…. Whoa… I looked to Lysander, and Nathaniel. Both of them were shocked too.

_"The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask._

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask._

_Baring the burden of a secret storm,_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born._

_Through the wind,_

_And the rain,_

_She stands hard as a stone._

_In a world she can't rise above._

_But her dreams,_

_Give her wings,_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved…_

_Concrete angel…"_

I don't know what song she's singing, but she's singing it with such a passion. Must mean something personal. I looked to Lysander and Nathaniel, they both had all of their attention on Krysta who was so caught up in singing. Krysta played the piano very…graceful. Sure it wasn't rock, and it wasn't really my thing. But it was still kind of…pretty. Or at least, when it's Krysta singing it is.

_"Somebody cries, in the middle of the night._

_The neighbors hear,_

_But they turn out the light._

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,_

_When morning comes it will be too late._

_Through the wind,_

_And the rain,_

_She stands as hard as a stone,_

_In a world she can't rise above._

_But her dreams, _

_Give her wings,_

_And she flies to a place where she's looovveed…_

_Concrete Angellll…"_

Krysta is really singing with a passion. She has her eyes closed and is really into it. I heard a door and watched Angel enter. She watched Krysta play and sing. She leaned against the door, crossed her arms, and enjoyed listening to the music. I don't blame her, Krysta is singing with such a passion, and she has a real beautiful voice. Almost like soul music. Whatever, it is beautiful and that's coming from me.

Krysta slowed down the music a bit.

_"A statue stands in a shaded place._

_And angel girl,_

_With an upturned face,_

_A name is written in a polished rock,_

_A broken heart that the world forgot."_

The music picked up again.

_"Through the wind,_

_And the rain,_

_She stands as hard as a stone,_

_In a world she can't rise above._

_But her dreams, _

_Give her wings,_

_And she flies to a place where she's looovveed…_

_Concrete Angellll…"_

The music slowed down, and eventually stopped. I had to catch myself from cheering. Angel clapped and Krysta turned around shocked. I looked to Lysander and Nathaniel. Nathaniel had real silent tears running down his face, wimp. Lysander looked at the point of almost crying. What's his problem? Lys _never _shows _that _ much emotion.

"That was beautiful Krysta!"

Krysta blushed slightly, "Ahh… thanks?"

Angel smiled and both of them laughed. Puff, chicks.

"Well, Krysta, I found out that the city nearby has a large mall. It's only an hour drive, give or take from traffic."

"We don't have a car. Or a motorcycle. Though I plan on fixing up one."

Krysta likes motorcycles… and plans on making one herself….

"Don't look at me like that Angel. Mechanics is my thing, along with hunting, just as you love cooking and photography."

Angel giggled and Krysta narrowed her eyes.

"What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?"

**Nathaniel P.O.V:**

I can't believe I am spying on them. With Castiel and Lysander no less! Well, at least I get to know more about Angel. And Krysta, I guess. She can really sing. And play the piano. I expected something…more hard. But that was beautiful, and her voice was so…graceful and soothing. But the song was sad. She sang it with passion. Hmm… I wonder what Angel did…

"I know you too well Angel. You're like a sister. When you giggle and get that look on your face, I know you did something. What. Did. You. Do?"

"I had Lysander take a picture of you and Castiel when he found you, remember?"

Krysta paled, "What about it?"

Angel reached into her purse. She pulled out a folded piece of thick paper-like material. She unfolded it and revealed an enlarged picture of Krysta and Castiel in a very….strange… position. Both of them were tangled in what looked like net and hanging in the air... Castiel was blushing a bit in the photo, and in a position like that I can see why. I wonder how they got that way.

"I thought you might want a copy."

"Okay?"

Krysta grabbed the picture and set it on the table, "Anyway, what about the mall? I need to get some parts."

Angel mildly glared, "My auntie said that she would rent a car for us to use. And we are not going to the mall just for you to get some motorcycle parts. You need to get at least one outfit… and I get to pick your swimsuit, and one more piece of clothing, not a whole outfit just a top or something. Don't glare at me like that. It's fair."

Krysta growled, "Fine. But I have to approve of the swimsuit and other piece of clothing, deal?"

"Deal."

Angel smiled, "Now let's go."

Krysta grabbed all the money that was inside some glass jar and then they both walked out of the room. I looked to Castiel and Lysander, who looked like he was going to cry. Castiel led us back down, secretly. And we got into the car. Soon the girls started walking to a house that was really close. The fairy-dressed woman, who was Angel's aunt, came out. She handed them some keys and Angel took them. They both got into a black car. The guys and I were in Lys's car and watched them, waiting to follow. I feel like a stalker. Like that guy… Ben? Jen?... Ken? Yeah, Ken. They drove off and we followed. It was awkward. After two hours, the girls drove into a parking lot of a large building and parked. We found a parking space that was close by and quickly followed.

**Castiel P.O.V:**

Ug. This is interesting. I mean, what teen dude would say that spying on a teen girl was boring? But shopping, seriously. I hope something exciting happens. We followed the girls in, and ignored the flirtatious looks of the girls in the mall. Krysta and Angel walked into a gothic-like shop first. Probably to get Krysta some clothes. I looked to Lysander, he was interested in some Victorian Era they had on display at another shop and Nathaniel was by him ogling at some tie. I pulled them both away and into the gothic shop, despite their protests. The shop was entirely empty, except for Angel and Krysta. The clerk was there, but he was looking extremely bored. It's a Friday, shouldn't there be more people? Guess the people in this town hate gothic style. Well, at least it's easier to spy on them without people asking questions.

"Come on. Krysta and Angel came in here."

"They're right there."

I looked to where Nathaniel had pointed. I quickly dragged us behind a display so we wouldn't be seen.

"I found something Angel. Can I leave now?"

We all peeked around the corner to spy. Krysta was holding a long blue, sleeveless shirt that looked like it would be tight, black skinny jeans, black heels, and a blue choker. Angel walked from the register holding two bags.

"Good. I got you a swimsuit and a little… extra something."

Krysta glared, "I thought we had a deal. I had to approve it."

"Well, look."

She opened the two bags. Sadly, I couldn't see what was in it. Krysta looked inside. Her eyes widened, and she got red faced.  
"No. That is not a swimsuit it's a loincloth on string. As for the other thing, no. Just no. And, how did you even know my size?"  
"I'm your best friend, of course I know your size. Hmmm… how about, I exchange the swimsuit for another swimsuit that you would most likely actually wear….."

Krysta's eyes light up with a bit of hope, until Angel continued, "….. If you keep the other thing…and put it on and show me."

Krysta sputtered, "What- No! Why would you even- I can't believe that…"

Angel giggled, "I need to know that it fits you. That way, I know when you get a boyfriend, you will wear it."

Krysta was embarrassed. I wondered what they were talking about. Shoes? I don't know…

"Fine."

Krysta took one bag and Angel went to exchange the, I think she said it was a swimsuit. I wouldn't mind seeing her in a loincloth though…. Lysander and Nathaniel seemed unnerved by my grin. I don't blame them.

Angel soon came back with a bag, she opened it and Krysta glanced inside.

"That's better. At least, better than a loincloth."

"Now go put the other thing on and strut it!"

Angel giggled again. Gosh, that was annoying.

"This is a public place. I am not coming out in…_that._"

"No one is here, the clerk isn't even paying attention… please."

Krysta growled, "Fine… damn puppy dog eyes."

Angel looked pleased and handed her the bag. Krysta took it and handed her the clothing she has holding. Krysta walked over to the dressing room, the boys and I moved where we could see them better without them or the clerk seeing us. Angel sat on a chair by the dressing room while Krysta changed.

"Come on out!"

"No!"

"Krysta, we had a deal. Now come on out now before I drag you out."

"Fine."

I nearly passed out when Krysta walked out. She was wearing underwear. Not just any underwear… lingerie…..and she looked damn sexy. Stupid hormones… Krysta was wearing a black laced bra and black lace underwear under a thin, silky red see-through nightgown. It showed a lot. And complemented her long legs, tone stomach…chest….

I felt my face heat up. I looked over to Nathaniel and Lysander. Nathaniel looked at the point of getting a nose bleed, and Lysander raised an eyebrow. I looked back at Krysta, and this time I was shocked. I saw some faint scars on her sides and stomach. I've fought enough to know that those scars were fighting scars. I growled, whoever caused them is so dead. But, in a way, it added to Krysta's beauty. She was gorgeous.

Krysta was a bit red on her face and Angel was busting a gut.

"Shut up. Can I change now?"

"Yeah."

Krysta growled and walked off. The sway in her hips was not helping my hormones… damn…

"I still don't know how you knew my bra size…"

Angel giggled as Krysta was muttering through the door.

"It doesn't take a genius to find out that you're a D."

"Shut up Angel."

Well… D is for damn…

Krysta came back out in her usual attire and her and Angel went to the register. They left the store, and we followed. Though, Lysander had to drag the still dazed Nathaniel. Geesh.

The girls stopped to admire some stuff on display. Krysta was looking at a beautiful guitar.

"Why don't you buy it, Krysta?"

"I spent my money."

"Well, that's not good."

"Angel!"

I saw this bowl-headed short guy with huge ass round glasses, he was running towards Angel who had a horrified expression on her face.

"KEN! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!"

"I came here with my mom, but I found you!"  
The guy was creepy. I mean, stalker creepy. And he had this huge grin on his face. I looked to Krysta, who had a predator-like grin on her face.

"Hey Ken."

Ken turned around and stopped hugging Angel. He paled.

"THE DEMONESS IS BACK!"

He ran screaming. Angel looked relived and Krysta was laughing.  
"I still don't know why that's his nickname for me."

"Maybe because of the pranks you pulled and how mean you were."

Krysta scowled, "I am not mean. I just don't like most people."

Angel shrugged, "Well, it's about five o'clock. We better get back home."

Finally! We followed them to back to them to their car…. Because we knew our car was parked by them….and we sort of forgot where we parked. Nathaniel was still red in the face while he was sitting the back seat.

We stopped following the girls when we reached Amoris, at around 7 o'clock. We had to drop Natey boy at his home. And Lysander drove to his house and I came with him. We got to his house, and Leigh opened the door.

"Where have you been?"

Oh boy, looks like Lysander is in trouble. He was a bit embarrassed. So, I answered for him.

"We were spying on Krysta…and Angel."

Leigh looked pissed, "Come in now."

He practically dragged us inside.

"WHY DID YOU SPY ON A PAIR OF GIRLS?!"  
I had to put my hands over my ears, Leigh can yell really loud. I'm glad their parents are on vacation.

"Well," I smirked, "it wasn't so bad. Especially since they didn't know, and Krysta tried on some… lingerie."

Leigh got red face and he looked even more pissed, "Defiling a woman's privacy is one thing, and spying on one while they are….dressed like that is another thing entirely. I am very disappointed in you Lysander, you as well Castiel. Since I am in charge of you, Lys, while mom and dad are away, you are grounded."

"What?"

"Grounded. For a week. No band, no partying, no nothing."

Leigh and Lysander glared at each other,

"Well, that's too bad."

Leigh looked at me, "And why is that?"

"Since we planned on going to the beach tomorrow. Not the public one, the one that's hidden on the other side of town. The one no one else really goes to, so it won't be crowded."

"No. Lysander is grounded."

I sighed, we have planning this beach trip for a while. Time to bargain.

"You can…chaperon us... if it makes you feel better. You will have to wear a swimsuit as well though. It is a beach."

Leigh considered it for a moment, "Very well. I will be present the whole time."

"YES! THANK YOU!"

Lysander sighed in relief and I cheered. Leigh offered for me to stay the night so we could go the beach in the morning. I accepted, despite how weird it was. I went home and got some things for tomorrow, and came back to Lysander's house. ah, it's a sleepover. I feel so gay right now.

**Leigh's P.O.V. (Yeah! Finally, I haven't done him yet-oh gosh that sounds wrong):**

I do not agree with what Lysander and Castiel did. It was really wrong. But I know that they have been planning this beach trip for a while, and I will be there to keep them under wraps. I sighed, I offered Castiel the night so that we could leave in the morning. I changed into some sleep wear. A silky purple shirt, and black boxers. Not very fashionable, but comfortable. Lysander wore his silky green shirt and black boxers, and Castiel just wore red boxers. Castiel had went to his house earlier to get his things. Including a swim trunk for tomorrow. I am a bit excited to go to the beach. Though, no one would guess it.


	6. Beach Surprise

**Author Note: Anyone who can guess why Krysta hates her parents gets a diet cookie. It's so diet, that it's invisible, no calories, and no flavor. I am an excellent cook XD**

**Anyway, this chapter is bit more of a filler, so I don't have to start a chapter saying, "that Monday…"**

**And end up leaving details out. I'm a stickler for details. **

**Seriously though, I want to see what ya'll can come up with it. Not the typical things either. Come on, surprise me! Make me go "HOLY LOVE INTERESTS! That is funny/awesome/epic/cool/strange!" Or make me fall over in my chair (or rather bed since I write this on my laptop while I sit in my bed), in laughter or tears, gaining me strange looks from my mom or dad.**

**To a friend of mine who read the story before I put it up, yes there is a reason Krysta's hair is over her right eye. And another thing, should she end up with Castiel, Lysander, or Leigh? By her clothes, you could probably guess which one I'm voting for. However, I will still take your voice into consideration….**

**-CWA **

**Chapter 5- Beach Surprise**

**Krysta P.O.V:**

I hated shopping. Angel and I finally got back home though. Her aunt said that I was welcome to stay the night. I didn't see the point since my apartment is right next door, and I had to go there to get my PJs anyway. I still said yes though. Angel came with me back to my apartment to get some things. We planned on going to the beach tomorrow. The more private one that Auntie found on the other side of town that apparently no one goes to. I grabbed a small bag and packed some minor things in there I would need for tonight and the beach tomorrow morning. I got a my towel (it was a black towel with white crossbones), my new swimsuit that Angel got me, sunglasses, PJs (which for me was a pair of comfy gray sweats and a purple tank top), and some day clothes (it was going to be hot tomorrow so I got my winged skull crop top, black short-shorts, black sneakers, and of course my normal black fingerless gloves and chocker). I didn't pack sun screen, I don't burn, but I did get my surfboard. It's purple. Yes, I know how to surf. I learned about three years ago when I lived in Hawaii. It was fun and it kind of stuck with me. I'm not super good (though Angel keeps insisting that I am), but I really like it. I don't do it that often though.

Angel and I went to her house, and I changed into my PJs. They are really comfy. I was excited about the beach tomorrow; I haven't surfed in a long time.

I woke up at 7am, and so did Angel. We smiled and changed into our swimsuits. I put my shorts on over my swimsuit and Angel put a towel around her waist. We packed our towels and needed things such as water bottles and a music player since we planned to stay there for a long while. After all, it is Saturday. I put a blow-up beach ball into the bag, so in case we got bored and wanted to play.

We walked down to the beach. As soon as we got there, I was shocked. It was about 9 am and it was entirely…..empty. Not a person in sight. I smiled, cool.

We put our towels on the sand and I took off my shorts as Angel took off her towel. I put the shorts into the bag and got out my sunglasses. I lay out on the sand to tan, and so did Angel. We put the music player in between us and turned it on. The song, _Boys in the summer, _jammed in our ears. I had my surfboard underneath me and the towel. I might surf later.

**Castiel P.O.V:**

We all woke up at about 9am. This is early to me. We got changed into our swim trucks. I wore my red and black trunks, Lys was white- he also wore a beige shirt to hide his tattoo that he doesn't know I know about-, and Leigh's were a coal black. We got our towels, and a cooler filled with beer and water bottles, and drove to the more reserved beach. There was a silence in the air while we drove to the beach.

Finally, we reached the beach and I cheered.

"Whoo-Hoo!"

I did a double take though. Sitting on the beach was two very gorgeous bodied girls. I was too far away to see their faces though. Still, can't let my studly self go to waste.

"Hey girls, would you- Kris! Angel!"

I was shocked. Lys and Leigh came running after me, since I sort of abandoned them and were shocked to see the girls as well. Angel was wearing a purple bikini that had some charms on it. Krysta though, she was wearing a two-piece black bikini that had purple ribbons that tied it. Both had looks of shock on their faces, "CASTIEL! LYSANDER! LEIGH!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Ha, we all ended up saying that at the same time.

"We-"Krysta motioned between herself and Angel- "just got here. And we planned to have a nice day on the beach."

"Well then," Leigh said, "I guess we will spend the day together. Is that alright with you ladies?"

Leigh smiled his 'overly charming' smile at Krysta and I rolled my eyes and glared at him. Krysta grunted.

"Nah, I don't mind. It's a free country after all."

Leigh smiled, as did Lysander. I, on the other hand, was looking forward to a dude's fun day. Not a ladies night.

I spotted the surfboard under Krysta. "You surf?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. Why?"

I smirked, "I don't believe you. There's no way you can surf."

She looked at the waves, "Well, the waves are big enough now. Be prepared to eat your words."

She got up and put her sunglasses in her bag. She reached for her hair but shook her head.

"Krysta," Lysander said politely, "Wouldn't it be easier to surf if you could see? Why not tie your hair?"

Krysta narrowed her eyes, "I can see fine."

She took her surfboard and went into the waves. She hit a wave and stood up. She looked….really good. After a while she came back to us and a giggling Angel. Her hair was slightly wet, but not by much. She smirked, and I was shocked.

"I believe that you just ate your words. Next time, keep your foot out of your mouth."

Krysta laughed, and so did Angel. Lys and Leigh had trouble to keep from slightly chuckling as well. My eye twitched. Gosh, she is something. I growled, "Anyway, why don't you take a swim?"

I ran and jumped into the water. I looked to see Krysta with a raised eyebrow, a giggling Angel, and a confused Lys and Leigh.  
"Why not?" Lysander and Angel shrugged and headed into the water.

**Leigh P.O.V:**

I felt very guilty, knowing that Castiel and Lysander had spied on her. I looked to Krysta, who had yet to get into the ocean.

"Are you not going to swim?"

She shook her head, "I can't."

I raised an eyebrow, "You cannot swim?"

She smiled. "I can surf, but can't swim. I can float though. But I… just don't like swimming in the water."

I smiled sweetly, "You do not have to worry. You have nothing to fear. Lysander, Angel, and Castiel are already in. And I will be in soon too."

She scowled a reaction I was hoping not to get. I frowned, and Krysta sighed.

"I don't…fear swimming. I fear….drowning."

She looked down, and I felt my heart go out. It means much that she is speaking that. Castiel, Lysander, and Angel were happily unaware of our conversation.

"As I have said, you have nothing to fear. I will be there with you."

She blushed, and I was happy.

"Thank you Leigh."

She smiled, and I smiled back.

"HEY!"

We turned and saw Amber and Nathaniel. They came running over; well Amber was more of storming over and Nathaniel was trudging behind her. Castiel tried to hide under the water.

"What are you doing here?"

She glared at Krysta, who glared back. I wonder whatever for.

Nathaniel looked sincerely to Angel. Amber stormed to Krysta, and 'got in her face.'

"I told you to stay away from Castiel!"  
Really? That is what this about?

Krysta glared, "And I told you that I could care less what you say. I will hang out with who I want to."

Amber growled and went to slap Krysta. Castiel, who came out of the water, grabbed her wrist.

"I think it's best you leave."

He glared at Amber. All of us did. Amber left storming, "You will regret disobeying me."

Nathaniel pinched the bridge of his nose, "I am sorry for my sister."  
He left with Amber.

I am glad that they are gone. I turned to Krysta.

"Are you still up to swimming?"

"I got a better idea."

We turned to Castiel.

"I saw that blow-up ball ya got in your bag. Perhaps some water volleyball?"

I saw Krysta pale a bit. I do not blame her. She cannot swim, and to play you need to be able to swim fast to hit the ball.

I smiled, "Of course."  
Castiel smiled and Angel got the ball out. She started to blow it up while my brother and Castiel swam.

I turned to Krysta, who was mildly glaring.  
"Don't worry you can sit on my shoulders."

"No way, dude."

I turned around to see a glaring Castiel. When did he get out of the water?

"I'm stronger than you. Don't deny it. Kris can sit on my shoulders. At least I know I won't drop her."

I glared a bit at him. I am just as capable as he is. Krysta smiled slightly.

"Alright. Are you sure you're okay with that Castiel?"

"Sure. Though I have to ask, why do you need to sit on the shoulders in the first place?"

Krysta blushed, "I can't swim very well."

"You can surf-"

"Yeah."

"-But you can't swim?"

"Yep."

Castiel smiled slightly, "Then I will be happy to let you sit on my shoulders. Though I wouldn't mind if you started to drown…"

Krysta raised an eyebrow, as did I.

"… because then I would get to do mouth to mouth…"

Castiel wriggled his eyebrows and Krysta laughed. I was annoyed. How immature. Angel finished blowing up the ball and we all got into the water.

**Castiel P.O.V:**

I was glad that she laughed. I carefully got into the ocean's waves, holding onto Krysta's hand. Her breathing picked up slightly. I think she was scared of it a bit. The water was shallow enough that it went to the middle of my chest. The water was clear too, so I could see the bottom.

"Krysta, it's shallow. You'll be okay."

I tried to reassure her. She shook her head.  
"No I won't. I'm shorter then you Castiel. The water goes to the middle of your chest and it goes to my neck. That's too deep to me."

"You're really scared of drowning aren't you?"

"Very."

I lowered myself down in the water and held my breath. Krysta took the hint and got onto my shoulders carefully. I stood up and held her shins. I tried not to blush.

"I told you I could hold you up."

"Thanks Castiel."

Angel giggled. Lysander, once he saw what we were doing, raised an eyebrow. Leigh was glaring at me. He must be insulted since I practically called him weak.

"Ready?"

We nodded and Angel threw up the ball and hit it high. I moved so Krysta could hit it, and she did. Lysander hit it to Leigh, who it back to us, so we hit it to Lysander, who hit to Angel, who hit to us, so we hit to Leigh, who missed.

"Score one for the Anarchy!"

I looked up at Krysta, who blushed deeply, "It's a rock reference."

I laughed and we continued the game for another hour. Leigh got 5 points, Angel got 7, Lysander got 8, but Krysta and I got 10.

I led Krysta back into the shallow part of the water. It was the shallowest part that would only go to her hips. She got down. She had a huge smile on her face. She hugged me tightly.  
"We won!"

I hugged her back, and blushed.

"Yeah, we did."

Krysta let go, and blushed, "Sorry. I didn't except us to win."

"Doubt my skills?"

She smirked, "No. Mine."

I smirked back, "You were pretty okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. I could've done better."

"You wish."

We both laughed. Angel, Lysander, and Leigh had already gotten back on the shore, so I headed back to. Once back on shore, I realized Krysta didn't come too. I looked back to the water.

"Krysta! Come out!"

She blushed heavily, "I can't!"

I scowled, "Why not?!"

"I LOST MY TOP!"  
I blushed heavily at the thought. Angel laughed. Lysander and Leigh looked extremely red. Angel soon calmed down.

"Do you need help searching for it?"

"I know where it is! I just can't get it!"

"Why not?"

"It's under water too deep. I can't swim or hold my breath…."

Angel sighed, "I'll come and get it."

I bit my tongue. I almost volunteered to go get it. All of us were blushing really bad. The water was see through, and Krysta isn't that far out since she can't swim. She had her arms over her chest, which had nothing else covering it.

Angel soon held up a black bikini top with purple ribbon ties.

"I got it!"

"That's good, now the real question is how can I put it back on?"

"What do you mean?"

Krysta looked at her, "I can't remove my arms, the water is see through."

Angel looked thoughtful, "Come out on to land."

"What!"

"I can hold up the towel, so they can't see and you can put the top back on."  
"Fine…."

I felt my face heat up and I, the great Castiel stud, almost got a nose bleed from the sight of Krysta topless and almost entirely visible.

Angel held up the towel in front of Krysta. It wasn't a large towel, so it barely even covered her chest. Krysta glared at us.

"Do you mind…"

Leigh and Lysander stuttered an apology and turned around, and I, hesitating, turned too.

"Ummm…Angel?"

"Yeah."

"I can't tie it."

I raised an eyebrow and turned back around. Lysander and Leigh did too. Krysta was blushing very bad, and I'm sure that we were too.

Angel giggled slightly, "How did you put it on in the first place then?"

"It was already tied. Now it isn't and I can't tie it. Can you help?"

"I'm holding the towel."

Krysta's eye twitched, "Castiel…" she growled and I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Can you tie this please?"

"What?"

I was absolute freaking shocked.

"Shut it. It covers; I just can't tie it in the back."

I shrugged, and despite the glares, I went behind the towel that I had to wonder why it even still up. Krysta was in her bikini top, and it covered. But barely. It was really loose and I blushed. I tied the top, blushing since I was even touching her bare back. I could've have not tied it right. Made it so that it would fall soon after tied, and I could see her bust, but I didn't. She would kill me if I did it.

She smiled at me, "Thanks Castiel."

"No problem, I think."

I smiled back at her. She blushed and so did I. Suddenly, I saw an enraged Amber storming back to us, apparently she was pissed. Damn. I was hoping she wouldn't come back. Nathaniel followed her like a little lost kitten that he was. He, luckily, reached us first.

"Amber lost her phone. We're retracing our steps, Angel, Have you seen it?"

We all shook our heads. A second later, Amber came storming up to us. She pushed Krysta. Krysta was a bit taken back and tripped on a towel. She landed into the water. And soon, she was struggling. I was furious at Amber.

"I saw you hugging Castiel!"

Amber was cursing at Krysta. Krysta struggled and gasped for air. I pushed Amber down, and Nathaniel snapped out of shock. He glared at me in anger, but I ignored him.

"YOU BITCH! SHE CANT SWIM!"

Leigh was the first to jump into the water. I cursed myself for acting so slow. Krysta's life was on the line.

"I-I-" Amber stuttered as she got up. Nathaniel was a bit shocked. We all watched in horror at Leigh trying to get a hold of Krysta. Angel had tears running down her face as she gripped onto Nathaniel, who patted her shoulder. Leigh came up on the shore with a passed out Krysta. I was shocked, and sad. She wasn't breathing.


	7. Wake up calls and inner thoughts

**Author Note: Well, Krysta is doomed. Anyway, for future notice Wabau is Ancient Egyptian for doctor, or at least it is according to several websites that I'm too lazy to check up on. Anyway, I guess this is it….**

**Also, a response to reviewers:**

**Lazy Hero: Loved the idea! That's a really good guess…but, not quite there ;)**

**The guest who said they liked the 'I have plans to tonight, very evil plans that would make any guy proud'- close enough- in chapter 4- Thanks! I loved writing that part!**

** . .: I'm so glad to have a faithful reviewer, glad you like the story! :D**

**TO EVERYONE: BE WARNED! THE DRAMA PART IS COMING UP SOON AND YOU MIGHT NOT LIKE IT :(**

**-CWA**

**(P.S. Future note: For those of you who are in another country, 9-1-1 is the emergency number that the U.S. uses. So if someone's having a heart attack, or if you are in a dire situation and need a medic, cop, or firefighter, you call 9-1-1. I live in America, so that's why this story is in New Jersey-never been there, but it seems nice- and since it's in America, it needs the American Emergency number. BTW, not all Americans are obese and loud-mouthed. Take my friends and I for example- all of us are skinny or average, and it's easy to find us considering we'll be the group at the food court with: a girl screaming crazy things, three or four people drawing/sketching, and one writing poetry-I'm the one writing poetry or sketching- and we all look almost emo, or goth. I mean, we don't try. But most of us have that emo-like hair over the eye and we all wear darker clothing. I am always wearing black. I love black. And my group of friends is usually quiet, unless we see something that gets us upset- like someone bullying someone smaller than them- then we will put the fear of god into someone.)**

**Chapter 6- Wakeup Call and Inner Thoughts**

**Lysander P.O.V:**

Leigh put his hands together and pounded on her chest fifteen times. He checked to see if Krysta was breathing, he looked very sad and solemn. Castiel looked a bit frightened for Krysta, but was a bit glared a bit at my brother when he put his mouth onto Krysta's to preform CPR. I think Castiel really does like this girl.

**Leigh P.O.V:**

I put my lips onto Krysta's. I felt tears go down my face. I am honestly scared. This was Krysta's worst fear, or at least the fear she told me of. She feared drowning, and now she did drown. I tried to revive her, and I did not think of the sweet joyous feeling in my stomach at the contact of our mouths. I glanced up briefly, and Nathaniel was calling 9-1-1.

**Nathaniel P.O.V (I sorry, I forgot about him!):**

I felt terrible. Amber pushed Krysta, and she can't swim! Angel was in tears, and I don't blame her. Krysta is, after all, her best friend. I let Angel cling to me in worry, sorrow, and fright as I dialed 9-1-1. After two minutes, they arrived. I was glad they arrived. Leigh tried CPR, but it wasn't working. I was so worried. I don't know Krysta that well, but I do like Angel. I hope I can ask her out…No! Don't think about that, Angel is terrified for her best friend!

I felt frozen as I saw blood leak out from the back of Krysta's head. How did that happen?

The paramedics drove the ambulance over the sand and rock to where we were at. Leigh got up and stepped aside so they could get to her. They brought out the….the…well, not often do I not know something. They brought out the two things to jump start her heart. They charged it up and shocked her.

**Krysta P.O.V (guess she's not dead):**

I felt electricity go through my veins, along with pain and fear. I was terrified of drowning, and here I was, after I drowned. I opened my eyes, and gasped for breath. I saw everyone sigh with relief, but I felt awful, and sick. I also felt numb and cold. The medics, I wonder who called them, put me on a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance. Angel ran over, "Wait! She's my best friend! She doesn't have anyone else! You got to let me go!"

The medic, not wanting to wait, let her in. I felt us drive somewhere, I guess to the hospital. But I felt really numb, and cold. I saw blackness, and dozed.

"She's flat lining!"

**Angel P.O.V:**

Oh no, Krysta… I feel so scared. She's my sister in all but blood. We've been through too much for it to end now.

Krysta passed out again, and the medic said that she was flat lining. They treated her again, and soon she was breathing. She was still knocked out, and I worried for her health. We drove to the hospital and got there in record time. They rushed her into the ER, and I ran after them. One of the nurses stopped me from following them, and I didn't want to fight. I was too worried for Krysta to fight.

"Dear, I need you to fill out forms. I know she's in critical condition, but we can't treat her unless information is filled."

I grabbed the forms on the clipboard and a pen. I started filling it out. Her name was Krysta Tragoedia Venn, age-17, birthday December 10th, emergency number? Ahh… me… I put my number down and moved on filling out each blank. I listed myself as her best friend, because if I put sister things would get confusing. I filled out all 10 forms in 15 minutes, and handed them over. They let me through to see Krysta. I walked into the room. I felt tears streaming down my face. Krysta was in a hospital bed, had an IV in her arm and was in a very thin hospital gown. I smiled slightly when I saw she was awake, but it faltered when I actually saw her. There were bandages on her head, and upper torso. The bandages went under (I assume), and over the gown. I felt my heart leap in sorrow for her. She hates hospitals, her life…wasn't very….good…or healthy. Because of that, it sort of affected her.

"Krysta…"

She smiled.

"Angel. I hate hospitals, get me out."

She practically growled at me, but I sighed.

"Kris, I can't. Why do you have the bandages?"

"Most of this stuff was a bit healed, but it was recent. When they zapped me, they got the wounds messed up again. The head is because when I was drowning, I hit it on the bottom."

I narrowed my eyes, "Recent wounds?"

She laughed nervously, "Nothing to worry about…I sort of…uh…I well…."

She sighed, "I fell down a flight of stairs."

I gasped, "When?"

"When I first moved in. Before I called you. It was when I was moving the boxes into the apartment; I fell down the flight of stairs. It wouldn't have been too bad, but it was when I was carrying the piano. A part of the top landed on my torso. I was lucky that my apartment neighbor saw me and helped. I think he said his name was…Jade? He's pretty cool, I mean, he's too sweet for me. And he's obsessed with flowers, but he's okay. He helped get the piano off. I lied to him, and said that I was a fine. He helped me get the piano up the stairs. After he left, I got the bandages I had and I stitched me up myself. I know how to deal with wounds. It was nothing too serious…"

The door opened and a tall blonde man walked in. He was wearing a white coat, so I assumed he was the doctor. He was pretty young for a doctor. He looked like a mix between an African American and an Egyptain, but it worked on him. He had black hair, darker skin, and dark eyes. He did look young for a doctor.

"…Nothing too serious? Miss, you had a bruised rib, and several severe gashes. You did a good job bandaging them, but you should've come to the hospital. The 'zappers,' as you deemed them earlier before your friend came in, opened up the gashes again, and the electricity hurt your already bruised rib. I don't know how you managed to hide those from your friend."

He turned to me as Krysta scowled.

"I'm Dr. Wabau."

"I'm Angel LeAnn, Krysta's best friend."

He nodded, "She'll have to stay here for the rest of tonight and tomorrow. Normally it wouldn't be so long, but we have to make sure her wounds and rib will be okay."

I nodded, and he left. Krysta started to stand up, but I gently put her back down.  
"Why are getting up?"

"I saw a snack machine on the way in."

I sighed, leave it to her. When she's on the bridge of death and all she notices is the snack machine.

"I'll get it. I have to call the others anyway."

She smiled, "Can you get me the bag of chips, the cheddar kind? And a coke?"

I nodded and left the room. I grabbed her snacks of choice and decide to call Nathaniel before I went back in. He gave me his number when he walked me home before.

"Hey Nathaniel."

"ANGEL! Is Krysta okay? What's happened? Where are you guys? What room?"

I sighed.

"Krysta is…well, she's not good. We're at the…"

I stopped a nurse in the hallway and put a hand on speaker of the phone, "Ma'am what hospital is this called?"

"Sweet Amoris General. There are only three hospitals in this town, surprisingly."

I nodded a thanks and she left. "Nathaniel, I'm at Sweet Amoris General."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

"Oh, and tell Castiel, Leigh, and Lys too please. I don't have their number."  
I heard Nathaniel sigh, "Of course…See you soon Angel."

"See ya soon Nathaniel."

I hanged up and walked into Krysta's room. She was flipping through channels on the TV.

"Boring…Boring…too much romance…too much drama…stupid…dull… Oh, hey Angel!"

She smiled at me and the treats in my hands. I handed her the coke as a nurse walked in.  
"Excuse me Miss Venn, you need to take these."

She handed Krysta several pills. Krysta sighed, "Sure."

The nurse left happily and Krysta took the pills down with the coke. We talked for a little bit, about various things. The beach, the sleepover…boys…I finally admitted to Krysta that I liked Nathaniel. Krysta said that she knew. She yawned.

"Sorry, I guess that meds make me tired. Night."

I smiled, and Krysta laid on her back to go to sleep. She couldn't sleep on her side because of the bruised rib. I know that annoyed her. Soon, after five minutes, she was breathing calmly and I knew she was asleep. I heard a soft knock at the door, and I was glad that Krysta is a heavy sleeper. I waved the guys in. They came tip toeing in like their life depended on stealth. I had to chuckle slightly when Castiel fumbled and got hit by the door. He scowled, but it softened when he saw Krysta.

**Castiel P.O.V:**

Krysta…what happened? She was bandaged up, but there's no way that all of those are just from her drowning. She was sleeping, probably worn out. I am worried for her. I know, I'm the 'great stud Castiel,' and don't do soft. But Krysta…she's…she's something else.

I, along with the others, walked quietly to Angel.

"Angel," Nathaniel whispered, "What happened?"

Angel looked at Krysta sadly.

"The head injury is from hitting her head when she fell in the water. But she has a bruised rib. Along with, several gashes on her upper torso. Krysta just fell asleep about five minutes ago, but she told me it was from when she first moved here. Apparently, when she fell down a flight of stairs at her apartment while she carrying up her piano. The piano fell on top of her, that's what gave her the bruised rib, the gashes, I think, were from the fall itself. She bandaged herself up, and didn't go to the hospital for it, so they're taking care of it now."  
I nodded slightly at the explanation. But I couldn't help but think how stupid Krysta is, trying to carry a piano all by herself, up a flight of stairs!?

"Why didn't she go to the hospital?"

Angel looked at me.

"Krysta hates hospitals. She really hates hospitals. When I first saw her, she was awake, and the first thing she said was asking me to get her out of here."

Leigh nodded, "Hospitals are an average fear, and many people do not like them because of the smell, looks, or the needles."

Angel smiled slightly, "She doesn't hate it because of that. She hates it because she doesn't think that they would help. She had a bad past, and let's leave it at that."

Bad past? Oh no, what happened? I couldn't think of any reason she would hate hospitals because of the past, unless she was really sick. Why does she think that they couldn't help? It's a hospital; they're made to help people. I mean, I hate hospitals too, but that's because of the smell and the needles. I don't like needles.

Lysander looked at Krysta, and then turned to Angel.

"How long will she have to stay here?"

"They said that she will have to stay here for the rest of tonight, and tomorrow. She can get out after noon on Monday."

"Why that long?"

Nathaniel looked shocked at me, "Why not longer? She has a bruised rib!"

Angel sighed, "They just want to make sure that everything's healing okay. As soon as they make sure of that. Then she can go home."

I sighed, poor Krysta. Monday after noon, huh, guess that means she gets to miss school that day. Lucky bitch…err… I mean, lucky girl.

Leigh looked sadly at Krysta, and I felt angry at him. I don't know why, maybe it was because of the look in his eye. He looked sad, but there was something else. Something I didn't like.

"Guys, we have to whisper," I looked at Angel as she spoke, "We have to keep it down. The meds they gave her made her really tired."

We nodded and took a seat. I sat on the other side of Krysta, since Angel was on the other side. Leigh sat next to me, beside him was Lysander. Nathaniel took a seat beside Angel. We all looked at Krysta, and we were a bit worried, but also relieved. At least, she's okay. I honestly don't know why…but I really care about her.

"I hope…" I whispered, "…I hope she's gonna do okay."

They all nodded at me slowly. The door opened slowly, and a tall blonde man stepped in. I think he's the doctor, his nametag said, 'Dr. Wabau.'

"YOU CAN'T BE IN HERE!"

He screamed, and we all shushed him. He flushed, realizing his patient was asleep. We glared at him, and motioned for him to be quiet.

"Sorry, but not so many people can be in this room at once. I read the stats and according to these records, her condition is a bit worse than we realized… I need to speak with the one in charge, her guardian?"

Angel shook her head, "Krysta got her own custody, and has no relatives of interest. My auntie and I are as close as family to her. If you need to speak with family, speak to me, or with my aunt."

He nodded, "I am sorry to hear that. Her parents are they….?"

"No. It's worse, did you need to speak with me?"

I never heard such a fierce tone coming from Angel. Yikes. The doctor, who was actually pretty young for a doctor, nodded. Angel and him left the room to talk in the hallway.

"I'll stay with Krysta."

Leigh, Lys, and Nathaniel looked at me shocked. "What?"

"Someone needs to stay with her, she can't be here alone. It's almost dark, and Angel can't stay because she will have to go home. I don't have anything to do, so I will stay with her."

Leigh glared at me, "You can't stay with her on Monday, you have school. As does Nathaniel and Lysander. I will stay with her too for tonight, and I will also stay on Monday."

Angel walked back in, I guess the doc left. She looked sad.

"Krysta will have to stay until Tuesday. They added a day for recovery. The bruised rib is worse than they originally thought, and because of …..a really old injury, they want her to stay. She can leave Monday after 2 o'clock."

"Well, that sucks."

We turned to the bed, where Krysta was starting to try and sit up. Leigh and I grabbed a side and helped her. As soon as she was up, she coughed a little.

"I hate hospitals."

I snorted, "No kiddin'."

Nathaniel looked awkward, "I think I will drive Angel home, it's well after 5 o'clock. I'm sure," He turned to Angel, "That your aunt must be worried?"  
Angel nodded, "Yeah. And I have to break the news to her in person; she'll hate it if I just call her to tell her something like this."

Angel teared up, "But who will stay with Krysta?"

Nathaniel smiled slightly, "Castiel volunteered to watch her."

Lysander looked…bland…"As did my brother. He can watch her while all of us are at the high school."

Krysta looked at Leigh, "what about your shop?"

"You are more important than my shop at the moment. Do not worry."

Krysta looked at me, "What about you?"

I shrugged and felt my face heat up a bit, "Well, I don't have to go home. I think it's better for me to watch over you. I only regret that I couldn't save ya…"

Krysta softened and she put a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

**Lysander P.O.V:**

I may look emotionless, but I am just deep in thought. Castiel must really care for Krysta, and I must admit that I do too. But not as a…girlfriend…more of a sister. My older brother also cares for Krysta deeply. I do not know how, since Krysta seems tough and extreme, but if they end up together, may they be happy. But I do not know what to do. One is my best friend, and the other is my brother. I watched them all in silence. Krysta put her hand on Castiel.

"Castiel," she looked at him with joy in her eyes, "That's very sweet of you to decide to spend time coped up here when I'm worse for wear. Let me tell you, it's not your fault. And I thank you for doing everything you could've done. Thanks."

She bent over slightly and gave him a gentle, but large, hug. Castiel smiled and he hugged her back softly. "Thanks Krysta."

She smiled and then winced. "Okay, no more hugging with bruised rib."

She chuckled slightly, and Angel looked at the clock. "I think it's time Nathaniel and I leave, right?"

Nathaniel nodded. Angel came over and hugged Krysta around the shoulders, careful to not touch any bandages. I wonder how that works? She has bandages going over her gown, hopefully they also go under. I looked at her carefully. The gown was thin, and yes. I was correct. The bandages were visible to see under the gown. I…oh no, that is a very thin gown indeed. Angel was crying. I coughed slightly and they turned to me. I think they forgot that I was there.

"May I get a ride back with you too? Leigh drove my car here, and Castiel rode his motorcycle. But they both need a way back as well…"

Angel looked at Nathaniel. I could tell that those two liked each other. I hope Nathaniel gathers his senses and asks her out. Nathaniel nodded and I left to room with them. Leaving my brother, his crush, and his rival behind. Good luck to all of you.

**Krysta P.O.V:**

I watched as Lys, Angel, and Nathaniel all left the room. Great, now I'm alone with Castiel and Leigh. This is awkward.

"Krysta," I turned to Leigh, "Do you need anything?"

I thought for a moment, "A million dollars would be nice…."

I smirked, and Castiel snorted in laughter. Leigh, well, he did his own version of a face-palm.

"Perhaps," Leigh looked back at me, "A better question would be, do you need anything that I can get you? Drink? Food from the hospital cafeteria?"

I nodded, "Nope. Thanks though. That's sweet of ya to ask. Angel already got me a coke."

Leigh nodded, "Very well."

We all sat in silence, finally I just couldn't take it.

"Tomato, can ya hand me the remote please? I had it, and then I lost it. And somehow it got onto that table by the door. I would get it myself, but the doc said that I couldn't get up for much."

I pouted slightly, which softened Castiel's scowl for being called tomato. Hehe, it fit him well though. I thought only girls dyed their eyebrows. Haha…He got up and grabbed the remote, and sat back down beside me. I smiled at him and flipped back on the television. The show on was some mermaid show, a mermaid who was signing.

Castiel scowled at the TV, and Leigh raised an eyebrow. I raised my hands in defense.  
"I swear I this wasn't on before. I was watching some crime show…."

Leigh smiled slightly, "Of course. I believe you Krysta."

I mildly glared at him and his expression. Castiel turned to me, "Can ya change the channel? That mer-chic's singing is annoying."

I nodded, "True that." I changed the channel again, this time there was some action movie on. It was loud and filled with violence. I liked it. "It's staying on this." I had a firm demand in that sentence, and Castiel nodded in approval while Leigh scowled in disgust.

"Sorry Krysta, this time, I must go. I shall get some dinner from a restraint nearby; I can bring in it here, can I not?"

I nodded, "I don't see why they wouldn't let ya."

He nodded, "Do you want anything?"

I smiled slightly, "Eh, why not?" I shrugged, "Surprise me."

He smiled and Castiel glared at him, "Can ya get me-"

He turned sharply to Castiel, "I am not letting any of that fast food junk in the car."

Castiel scowled again, "Fine then. Maybe just a milkshake then…"

Leigh nodded and left the room. I turned to Cherry top AKA Castiel.

"I know it was Leigh who saved me, and I will thank him later, but I understand that you tried everything you could. I know you feel guilty-" I held up my hand and he closed his mouth, "-don't deny it. I know guilt when I see it. But you have to understand, there's nothing you could have done. Besides, I heard how you stood up for me against Amber, and I really appreciate that."

I smiled and Castiel smiled back.

**Castiel P.O.V:**

I felt so…giddy… Krysta really wasn't mad at me that I didn't save her. Sure, I made that joke at the beach about giving her CPR, but in truth, I couldn't have done it. I don't know how. To hear her say that she was absolutely sorry, that she understood, and that she even said thanks was overwhelming. I moved closer to Krysta and I saw a piece of her hair in her face (the side not covered by hair-mind you). I moved it back behind her ear. She blushed and looked away shyly. This was new.

"Castiel, I need to tell you. This isn't my first time…drowning I mean. This is the third time I've drowned. That's why I feared it so much. Why I didn't want to get into the water."

I looked at her shocked, my poor Krysta…she had to go through a near-death experience three times?! I hugged her shoulders.

"Krysta, I'm sorry you had to go through that, three times no less."

She nodded, "I felt, I felt you needed to know. I just…Please don't tell anyone else."

I nodded, "I understand…"

Krysta looked at me with bambi eyes, and I couldn't resist. I moved even closer. We were practically nose-to-nose. I felt my heart speed up, and I closed the distance. I kissed her. I put my lips against hers passionately; I hope she doesn't hate me for this. I couldn't resist. She was so….fragile…so…beautiful.

**Krysta P.O.V:**

I was shocked when I felt Castiel's tender, warm…soft…lips against mine. He tasted like cigarettes and…something else…strawberries? No, something different…whatever it was, it was sweet. I gasped when I felt his hand against my lower back. He took that chance to enter his tongue…hmm… call me a prude, but…this was my first kiss. It really was, and I was shocked when I felt his tongue, but I followed his lead. We finally broke apart for breath. We looked at each other panting ever so slightly. We smiled, and then laughed. Castiel smirked,

"Well…"

"What?"

"How was your first kiss?"

I blushed slightly. I mean, no one's ever really liked me that way, so yeah it first kiss, but-

"-How did you know?"

Castiel smiled and reached into his mouth and pulled out a chewed piece of gum…

"Your gum's supposed to stay in your mouth…"

I blushed and he put it back in his mouth and chewed it. We laughed, but then I looked at him a bit disgusted,

"And you're still chewing it…."

He shrugged, "It's bubblegum, it's delicious…."

He gave me a lusty look, "….And it tastes like you…"

I blushed again. He smirked.

I heard the door creak open. And Leigh came in. Phew, I'm glad he didn't see us…hopefully… I wanted to break it to him nicely, that I didn't like him. I like Castiel. Leigh was holding two bags of food; I couldn't tell what it was. Yummm…Leigh was also holding a tray filled with three drinks and two milkshakes. Yummy. He smiled at me and glared at Castiel. I frowned. He sat the drinks and the food on the table nearby. He handed Castiel a drink and a milkshake, which Castiel took.

"What is it?"

"The drink is root beer and the milkshake is strawberry, my brother has informed me that you drink those quite often."

He likes strawberry milkshakes? And strawberries in general perhaps? Maybe that's what the other taste was… Leigh handed me a drink and milkshake too.  
"The drink is coke, and the milkshake is vanilla."

I smiled, "Thanks."

He smiled back. He went searching through the bags and got out several white boxes. I looked at him suspiciously; it all looked like a lot for just three people.

He smiled and opened the boxes, "I hope I got enough…"

Castiel and I gave him this look. Not enough, he got enough to feed an army! He continued opening the boxes, revealing orange chicken, sweet and sour chicken, noodles, and lots of Chinese food. But not all of it was Chinese food, one box had pasta, one had raviolis, and one had something that looked like lasagna. Gesh!

"Well," I said slowly, "At least we'll have leftovers…."

**_Ten minutes later:_**

…and we did. Not as much as you would think though. I chuckled at the memory of seeing Leigh's shocked face when I practically growled at Castiel for trying to steal one of my raviolis. Don't touch my food, you could lose a finger. The boxes, most of them, were empty. All of us were surprised we ate that much...well, most of it was Castiel and I who ate.

Leigh excused himself to leave to get another drink, or rather tea, since he finished his other one. Once he was gone, I looked to Castiel and smirked.

"Strawberry milkshakes…is that why you tasted like strawberries?"

Castiel looked surprised for a moment then scowled, "Maybe. Why did you taste like peaches and fruit?"

I looked at him shocked, "I…I have no idea," then I smirked at him, "Maybe it's my natural taste…"

He smiled and moved closer to me, "Perhaps….maybe I need a second taste to figure it out…"

I smirked and soon we were kissing yet again. Despite just eating, he still tasted like cigarettes and strawberries. Yummm…it was an interesting mix.

I heard the door open, while Castiel and I were having a make-out session. I didn't know who it was, until they growled and yanked Castiel from me. I looked at Leigh shocked. He was holding Castiel by his collar and had him against the wall about an inch off the ground. Leigh's look was murderous towards Castiel, but when he looked at me, he looked heart-broken.

"What's you problem!" Castiel yelled.

"My problem is you kissing her!"

"And how's that your problem!"

"BECAUSE I LIKE HER!"

"WELL I DON'T SEE HER KISSING YOU, NOW DO I!"

Castiel smirked and Leigh raised a fist to punch him but Castiel looked unconcerned even if Castiel was glaring at Leigh. I got up, a bit quicker than I should have done, and grabbed Leigh's fist. Leigh looked at me shocked, and I put his fist down. As soon as I did that, my side started hurting like hell.

I doubled over in pain. I think I hurt my rib even more from getting up and running so quickly. Castiel ran over and caught me before I fell. He glared at Leigh, "This is your fault…"

Leigh looked taken back, "I see….perhaps I should…leave…"

Leigh left the room. I tried to speak, but I couldn't. Castiel helped me onto the bed and tears were in my eyes. The tears were a mix of pain and sadness. Castiel looked at me concerned,

"Krysta, do you want me to call the doctor?"

I scowled, "As much as I hate doctors, I think you should."

He smirked slightly and pressed the button on the side of my bed for me since my hands were occupied holding my side. Soon, a nurse came running in.

"What happened?"

She looked at me, and I winced, "My side is killing me. It got worse."

She nodded, "Pain killer?"

I nodded my head, "Please…"

"Do you need the doctor?"

I thought for a moment, "Do you think I need the doctor?"

She smiled slightly, "That depends…what happened to make it worse?"

"I got up really fast…"

She mildly glared, "Now, now, you need strict calmness. No fast moving and no stress."

I nodded meekly and Castiel looked at her concerned, "Does this mean that she needs to stay here longer?"

The nurse smiled, "No."

Castiel looked at me, "I have to get another drink, do you want one?"

I smiled, "Please."

He moved the hair from my forehead, and I was surprised when he gently kissed the top of my head. "No problem."

Then he left, leaving me in mild shock. The nurse smiled sweetly at me, and winked.

"He's a looker. Good choice."

I blushed and the nurse chuckled, "Let me go get your pain killers."

And then there was one…

I looked at the clock, 10pm. I yawned, whoa this was tiring…maybe I should just rest my eyes…But first, in case I do fall asleep… I wrote a quick note and put beside me in the bed, and closed my eyes.

**Castiel P.O.V:**

I went to go get Krysta and me a drink. I was still a bit mad at Leigh. I saw Krysta blush and smile after I kissed her forehead, ha, guess she really did make her choice, and I'm glad it was the right one. I walked back into the room with drinks in hand. I looked at Krysta a bit shocked. She was sleeping peacefully. I set the drinks down and saw a piece of paper beside Krysta. I picked it up and read it.

_Hey Cherry top,_

_If you're reading this, then I fell asleep, opps. I was feeling tired, and I wrote this in case I did fall asleep before you got back. I wanted to say, thanks. For everything, it means a lot. And you're welcome to sleep in the bed beside me. Don't get any ideas… the bed is huge and I thought in case you did spend the night here, you might not want to sleep in a chair. _

_-Krysta_

_(P.S. You tasted like strawberries, but why cigarettes too? If I was awake, I would be mildly glaring at you right now, we'll have to talk later.)_

I chuckled slightly. Then I sighed, I will have to tell her I smoke sometime. I looked at the peaceful Krysta and then at the clock. I guess it wouldn't hurt…. I removed my shoes and socks and my leather crop jacket and placed the items in the chair. I gently got into the bed, as to not wake Krysta. I soon fell asleep.

**_Later that night (third person):_**

Krysta and Castiel slept very peacefully throughout the night. Unknown to them, at about 3am a nurse came in to check up on Krysta. She awed at the sight before her and called the other nurses nearby over. They crowed the doorway and awed at the sight. One nurse swooned, "What a boyfriend…"

For Castiel was in Krysta's bed, sleeping. But he was close to Krysta lying on his back. Krysta, in her sleep, cuddled to him with her head lying on his chest and Castiel's sleeping, self responded by wrapping his arm around her shoulders protectively.


	8. A Day Of Illness

**Author Note:**

**Well, the drama is about to get ****_ a lot_**** worst and you might hate Leigh afterwards. Sorry, but I couldn't resist.**

**-CWA**

**Chapter 7- A day of illness**

**Krysta P.O.V:**

I woke up the next morning, about 5am, and found myself cuddling with Castiel. I purred in approval and went back to sleep. I didn't mind, as long as he didn't.

Many hours later, I woke up again to the moaning of Castiel who was also just waking up. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I looked at the clock, it was about 1pm. I yawned.

"We were tired…"

He chuckled, "You were. I always get up at this time on the weekend."  
I looked at him in disbelief, "really?"

"Yeah. Do you want anything for breakfast?"

I thought for a moment, "Sure."

"What do you want?"

"Burgers."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Burgers? For breakfast?"

"Burgers are always good, besides technically it's lunch time, and you're not getting off that easily. "  
I smirked, but I also glared at him slightly. He shrugged his shoulder and got out of bed. He put on his jacket, shoes, and socks (not in that order). He left the room to get the food while I sat bored out of my mind. Well, I was until I heard my phone go off. Hehe, I forgot I even had it. I looked at the text message.

_"Hey Krysta, can I come visit you?_

_-Angel"_

I smiled and replied back, "_Sure. Castiel went out to get us breakfast."_

_"Are you and him together?"_

I blushed, "_Maybe ;)"_

_"…..I'm coming now, and I expect all the details! :3"_

I smirked, "_What about you and Nathaniel? Going out?"_

_"No, but I really like him."_

_"That's good, I can tell he likes you."_

I smiled as Angel sent a message saying that she was on her way. Soon, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

I was shocked when I saw Nathaniel, Angel, and Lysander walk in. Angel grinned sheepishly, "We were all worried."

"I," Lysander said as he raised an eyebrow, "Would like to know why my brother came home when he swore he would stay here?"

Nathaniel pinched the bridge of his nose, "And apparently Castiel left you too."

Angel nudged him and said to him nicely to shush. He smiled slightly. I sighed.

"Well, I had to get breakfast."

They all turned around, and I laughed at Nathaniel's face when he saw Castile there. He was glaring at Nathaniel and was holding two bags from a fast food place nearby and two large drinks. Lysander, his face would make any poker player proud, didn't look shocked at all.

Castiel smiled when he saw me, and had a devilish glint his eye. My eyes widen a fraction, he wouldn't…. He set the bags on the table and sat next to me in the bed. He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the lips, then got back up to the bags.

Lysander's eyes were…a mixture of emotion. He looked torn between happy, disappointed, and angry. Angel was giggling and Nathaniel's jaw was wide open.

"Natey boy," I said, "You better close that mouth before a fly makes its home there."

He shook his head sober and looked at Castiel and I in disbelief, then he sighed. "Somehow I'm not surprised."

Castiel shrugged and reached into the bags. He got a burger and grabbed a drink and handed them to me. "There are fries in the bag too, and the drink's a coke."

I nodded. I set the drink next to me on the side table and opened up my burger. Lysander sighed, "You haven't answered my question."

Darn, I was about to take a bite of the delicious burger, but now I had to wait. I set it down, again. I raised an eyebrow. Lysander didn't look amused.

"Why did my brother leave you?"

I looked down and I blushed. Castiel looked uncomfortable and then sighed. "I kissed her. Twice. Second time your brother caught us, got upset, almost punched me, but Krysta stopped him."

Lysander looked at him in disbelief, "You kissed Krysta?"

I nodded, "He did…..and now…."

Angel looked at me in awe, and Nathaniel looked uncomfortable. I chuckled silently, hehe. Castiel smiled and hugged me to his side.

"We are together, get over it."

I smirked, how mushy for Castiel. I gave him this look and he scowled, "Uck, now I'm getting soft."  
I held back my laughter. Satisfied that I could finally eat I took my burger and dived in. Nathaniel was wide-eyed at me, since I could eat such a large burger with everything on it and looked disgusted at Castiel, who was also diving in, but in a more messy way.

I finished my burger before Castiel and licked my lips, "What a wonderful breakfast."

Lysander raised an eyebrow, "Breakfast?"

"We just woke up."

Nathaniel started to sputter, Angel was laughing loudly, and Lysander blinked in shock with his eyebrows reaching his hairline. Castiel was choking on his burger. What did I say- Oh. I blushed.

"Not what I meant."

Castiel finally was back to breathing and he pounded his chest. He glared mildly at me, "Why did you say it that way?"

I shrugged, and then smirked, "Why not?"

Castiel blushed and Angel was back to laughing like a mad man. I scowled at her. Nathaniel's face was bright red. Hehe.

I smirked in triumph, I left them speechless.

**_Hours later:_**

They were all nice and stayed at the hospital with for a few hours. Soon, we ended up getting pizza and Angel left only to come back with several board games, DVD games (the hospital room had a DVD player), and several card games. She set the many games on the table (with help from Nathaniel and Lysander). She smiled and Castiel looked aghast.

"I'm not playing some kid game."

I smirked, "come on cherry top, it'll be fun."

When he was still being stubborn, I decided to give him the deluxe puppy dog pout. He looked torn, and soon gave in.

"Fine."

Angel squealed, and I smirked at my victory. There was a small table nearby, so Nathaniel and Lysander moved the table close the bed. Castiel sat beside me in the bed, Nathaniel, Lysander, and Angel all sat in chairs around the table, but still included me and Cassie in.

Angel smiled, "what game should we play first?"

I looked at the games, and saw a regular deck of cards, "How about…blackjack?"

Angel sighed, Nathaniel looked curious, Castiel was smirking, and Lysander looked….like Lysander.

"What," Nathaniel said, "Is blackjack?"

I sighed, "Blackjack is like poker in a way. There's one dealer, who deals two cards to everyone. One card is face up and the other is face down. No matter what, the cards that are face up, stay face up. The goal is to get as close as you can to 21. Aces are worth 1 or 11 depending on what your other cards are. Kings, Queens, and Jacks are worth 10, everything else says it's number. When it's your turn, you say 'hit me' if you want another card-which the dealer deals face up- and you say 'hold' when you're done, got it?"

Nathaniel nodded, "Okay."

Angel nodded, and it was soon decided I would be the dealer.

We played for a long time, each time Castiel kept distracting me so he could see what my card was, but it never worked. In the end, I won the most games-I won ten times-, Nathaniel won none, Lysander won twice, Angel won four times, and Castiel won six times.

We played for a long time, and soon Angel and Nathaniel had to leave. I hugged Angel goodbye, and her, Lysander, and Nathaniel all left, leaving me alone with my new boy-toy.

**Angel P.O.V:**

I left the hospital, Lysander went to his car, and Nathaniel decided to walk me home. We hitched a ride with Lysander here, and he did offer to drive us back, but we decided to walk instead. It was night outside, and the stars were so beautiful.

Nathaniel and I walked down the sidewalk. It would take us about thirty minutes to get to my house. Nathaniel was blushing,

"Angel, I wanted to know if- maybe you-but I don't think-I kind of wonder-."

I giggled as he stuttered. He blushed and looked down. "Wonder what Nathaniel?"  
"Would you go on a date with me?"

I tackled him. I jumped on him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him. After we parted, we held hands and Nathaniel smirked.

"I take that as a yes?"

I nodded, "Yes."


	9. Misunderstandings and Heart Breaks

**Author Note:**

**Remember how this is drama/romance…and it's rated T… you're about to see why it's drama and rated T. Please don't hate me afterwards. Anf flames will be used to cook the non-exsitent marshmallows, and if you hate- you will get the worst dis-burn from me that you've ever received in your non-exsistent so-called life. Or I'll delete it J**

**-CWA**

**Chapter 8- Misunderstandings and Heart Breaks**

**Leigh P.O.V. (the next day-Monday-):**

I woke up at 5am, like usual. I feel terrible. Krysta, what did Castiel do? Did he force himself on you? Yes, that must be it. He must've pushed you into something you didn't want to do. He had to have.

I sighed, and a new fury at my younger brother's best friend grew into my heart. My poor Krysta… Today was Monday; I can talk to her today. It is, after all, my chance to look after her at the hospital.

**_A few hours later:_**

It was about 8am, it's time for me to go to the hospital. Lysander already left for school, which is good. I got into my car and drove to the hospital. My tightened fists gripped the wheel tightly. I arrived there soon and made my way to the hospital room. I plan to make sure that Krysta knows what I think of her, now that I realize that Castiel forced himself onto her.

I sighed and knocked quietly, soon a soft voice called out, "Come in."

**Krysta P.O.V. (WARNING- THIS IS RATED T FOR A REASON- YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!- If you don't want to read it, skip to Castiel's P.O.V.):**

I am in no mood for visitors. The doctor said I had to get an X-Ray done today so they could make sure I was healing properly. To make matters worse, I hurt my side again. I was trying to get the remote that fell on the floor when I fell down. The nurse was in a panic. Good news? It only made the bruised rib slightly worse. Not only that, but the doctors were still in a fury about my old injury too.

I also had a very dry throat, and was feeling very terrible. I couldn't really speak and I was in worse for wear, so who in the right mind is visiting me? Castiel, last night, went home and changed his clothes, and got all tidy then returned and slept with me. He left this morning for school, he wanted to skip but I convinced him to go.

The door slowly opened and my eyes widened when I saw that it was Leigh. I looked down in shame; I didn't mean to break his heart.  
He smiled slightly, and came to sit on the bed beside me, which was surprising. He hugged me gently.

"Krysta, I'm so sorry what Castiel did to you, he shouldn't have pushed you into anything."  
OH! He thought Castiel….err…. he didn't though, I wanted to kiss Castiel. If anything, Leigh is the one moving too fast and forcibly.

I sighed, "Leigh, I don't know how to tell you this…. But-"

Leigh put a finger to my lips to silent me, and I was confused. He leaned forward, and placed himself gently on top of me. He kissed me. I was pissed, and if I didn't have a bruised rib, I would've shoved him off. It was awkward with him on top of me like that. I tried to push him off, but he didn't take the hint.

"Krysta, I want to be with you…"

I tried to say something, but he took that chance to attack my mouth again, and since my mouth was slightly open-which I regret- he shoved his tongue into my mouth. I chocked and gagged. He tasted like vanilla and lavender. I hated it. It wasn't something I really liked. I tried to push him off, but I haven't had breakfast yet. I had no energy or strength to do so, not right now.

"Leigh- please-"

He placed his lips on my neck, and I shivered.  
"I understand; you want this as much as I do. This is good."

He left a hickey on my neck. Yuck. I tried to get him off again, but it was a failure. My eye twitched and I tried yet again to say something.

"Leigh! Please don't-"

"-stop, I understand."

I growled, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU TWISTED PERV! He chuckled. I whimpered, a sound that didn't belong coming from me. Curse my hormones! Leigh continued on and by now, the blanket was over the both of us. So, underneath the blankets, Leigh was on top of me, with his jacket off since it was thrown across the room, and I was underneath him in a thin hospital gown that was falling down. I tried to scream again, but it didn't work. He had lust in his eyes, but I wanted him off of me!

Suddenly the door opened. YAY! SOMEONE TO HELP GET THIS PERV RAPIST OFF OF ME!

"Hey Krysta, I left my jacket here-"

Shit.

**Castiel's P.O.V. (Warning scene ended- it's safe now):**

GRRR! THAT BASTARD! I came back to get my jacket, and I find Leigh and Krysta getting it on! I saw Leigh's clothes on the floor. I gritted my teeth. I was pissed, but I was also heart-broken. Last night, Krysta and I talked and she fell asleep. I was just talking to myself, when she was asleep, when I said that maybe we should take it the next step. Krysta, unaware, said that she wanted me to be her first. Me, not Leigh, not anyone else. She wanted _me _be _her first. _

I growled and punched Leigh in the face.

"Castiel," Krysta said with tears in her eyes, "It's not what it looks like, Leigh-"

I put my hand up, "-Don't even try to lie! I heard a moan! I'm out of here! Consider us through Krysta!"  
I left the room in anger.

**Krysta P.O.V:**

I felt my heart break. I was crying, no. Not Castiel. Leigh was already off of me and wiped some blood off of his face.

"Well, that killed the mood, why not go again?"

Leigh smiled seductively but he was shocked when I looked at him pissed.

"GET OUT!"

Leigh was shocked, but nodded. "Very well."

He tried to kiss me goodbye, but I shoved me with my might. The adrenaline in my veins gave me the strength to do so. Leigh looked shocked. I was silent the whole time, crying and blushing in shame and sadness.

Leigh left, leaving my alone in my thoughts. What am I supposed to do?

After about half an hour- I was still unmoving in the bed- a nurse came in. She raised an eyebrow, but it quickly turned into a look of concern, "Dear, what happened?"

"A misunderstanding."

She nodded, "It will alright dear, look at the bright side, you can leave later tomorrow. I must ask how did that old injury happen? It is in a rather unusual spot, how did you-"

I moved my hair aside from the side of my face it covered and I traced the scar, "I got into a really bad fight."  
True, it's not a lie. But the full reason is personal. The scar over my eye went from my eyebrow to the bottom of my cheek. It went directly over my eye, which was blind. Since it was blind, it was slightly paler and clouded colored. The nurse nodded, gave me my pills, and left.

An hour later, the doctor walked in. He looked at me, "Well Ms. Venn, it's time for your X-Ray before you leave."

I nodded numbly and followed the doctor to an X-Ray room. He handed me a drink that was filled with some type of liquid and I drank it. I then had to sit very still while the machine did its work. Finally, we were done.

I sat there in the bed until the results came back.

"Well, it's healing properly, but whatever caused your old injury is very severe and we will be unable to help it."

I nodded, "It's about a 12 year old injury. I expected that."

He looked shocked, "You got an injury like that when you were five?"

"Yes."

He swallowed and nodded then left the room. Later that morning, the doctor came back. He explained that the injuries were healing faster than expected and that I could leave later today. That's good news.

I sat in bed for the rest of the time watching some sappy television shows. Finally it was 2 o'clock. Angel ran into the room.

"Krysta! What happened!"

I looked at her in confusion and she sighed.

"Castiel came to school today, and he was kind of giddy. Then he left because he left his jacket here and then he came back to school and punched: two lockers, a teacher-when he was given detention-, almost hit Lysander and Nathaniel when he asked what was wrong. What happened?"

I blinked back tears, "A misunderstanding," I explained to her what happened. She was shocked. She sat beside me and gave me a large hug crying.

"OH KRYSTA! THAT'S TERRIBLE!"

I nodded. Suddenly, Angel looked mad, "No wonder Castiel was pissed, and it was a misunderstanding! I'm going to go give Leigh a piece of my mind-"she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "-after I take you home of course."

I nodded numbly. Angel smiled and handed me some things out of her purse, "I figured you would want your clothes on."

I took the clothing and raised an eyebrow. This was not my normal clothing. She shrugged, "Thought it would best to mix it up a bit."

I nodded and made my way slowly to the restroom to change. I took care putting on my shirt, as to not hurt my side. I finally was dressed and looked in the mirror. I grabbed the brush and brushed my hair. I looked in the mirror again. There, perfect.

I was wearing the blue sleeveless shirt, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a black choker with blue jewel, and black fingerless gloves.

I walked out. We cleaned up the room nicely, and left. I signed myself out of the hospital and we left to go to my house. I winced slightly when I hit the door on my way into my apartment. Angel sat down on my couch, and I sat beside her. I blew my bangs out of my eye- the one that isn't supposed to be covered-.

Angel gave me a quick gentle hug and left the room, "Gotta go, I have to have a _talk _with Leigh and then I have the date with Nathaniel."

Wait- did she just say, the door slammed.

"ANGEL!"  
I could hear her laughing nervously all the way down the stairs. I can't run after her, my side is still a bit in pain. I sighed, and rubbed my temples to help my headache.

I sighed and tried to call Castiel, but it wasn't working. I don't blame him, well, I kind of do. I heard a soft knock at my door half an hour later and I slowly got up. I opened the door, but no one was there. On the welcome mat was a package. I raised an eyebrow and brought it inside. I tore the small box open and found some tapes and a note from Angel.

_Dear Krysta,_

_I got the security tapes from the hospital. In case you want to charge him- which you should._

_I have the original tapes at my house in a safe place so they don't get damaged. These ones at are the copies I made. _

_I don't think you want to watch them, but in case you call the police and charge. WHICH YOU SHOULD! _

_I would've gone myself, but I want to know what YOU want to do. _

_-Angel 3_

There was a knock at the door; I raised an eyebrow, "Come in!"

The front door slowly opened, and I was surprised to see Lysander walking in.


	10. Dealing through a second attempt

**AN:**

**To a reply to a reviews:**

**Lazy Hero: That's actually pretty good ideas, and your kind of close to what happened. **

**Guest (who signed there's 'you know you love me FROM- Gossip Girl'): I'm glad ya like the story, oh faithful reviewer.**

**Core of the Cookie: I'm glad you like the story, faithful reviewer **

**-CWA**

**Chapter 9- Dealing through a second attempt**

**Lysander's P.O.V:**

I am very confused. First, Castiel came to school (which was surprising in itself since his girlfriend was in the hospital) and he was happy. He was practically vibrating with joy- as much as Castiel can be, anyways.

_I sat against the tree in the courtyard before the bell rang. Castiel came and he was very happy. He took a seat next to me with a small smile. I raised an eyebrow, "Why are you so happy? And why are you at school when Krysta is still injured?"_

_He winced slightly, but recovered. "Krysta talks in her sleep. I happened to speak out loud, wondering if Krysta and I should take out relationship to the next step."_

_"Your serious?"_

_"Yeah, I am pretty serious with Krysta. I think I might…..I think I-" he sighed, "I think I love her."  
My eyes widened, "Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. Anyway, I spoke my thoughts out loud and she answered me in her sleep."  
I looked at him in curiously, "What did she say?"  
"She said that she wanted me to be her first."_

_I was in shock._

I shook my head. After that, Castiel went to get his jacket later in the day, but he came back very –ehem- pissed.

_I watched from the courtyard as Castiel came into the school. I raised an eyebrow. He looked very mad. He growled and punched a locker,_

_"ARHH!"_

_I walked up behind him, "Castiel why are you mad?"  
"BLAME THAT BASTARD OF A BROTHER OF YOURS AND KRYSTA!"  
He almost hit me, which was surprising. Castiel looked a bit sad when he said Krysta. My brother? What happened?_

_Nathaniel came up with a raised eyebrow. He looked annoyed and he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Castiel, what's wrong? Why, pray tell, did you punch the locker?"_

_Castiel growled and threw a punch at Nathaniel. Nathaniel's eyes widened and he got hit in the face before he could react._

Later, a teacher gave him detention, and he punched him. Castiel has been expelled. When I got home, I found a very happy Leigh. When I asked him why he was so happy, he just gave me this look that I hope I never see on his face again. The last strange thing to happen was when someone came to the house….

I sighed and walked into Krysta's apartment. Krysta was on the couch, a book in her hand. She looked tired and on the brink of tears.

"Lys…."

I solemnly walked into the room and sat down beside her.

"Krysta, why was Castiel so mad? And why, pray tell, did Angel come to my house, curse at my brother, and punch him?"

Her eyes widened slightly, and she smirked, "He got what was coming to him- though I would've done a lot worse."

I raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm?"

She sighed and sat the book down. She looked at me, and now I could clearly see that she is crying. Her eyes are red and puffy.

"Lys, it was all a misunderstanding."  
"Between whom?"  
"Castiel and I, and your brother caused it all."

Oh dear. My brother, though I love him, is a bit brash. I briefly remember once, before he liked Rosayla, he liked another girl. He moved way too fast for comfort. I hope he didn't do anything.

"Tell me what happened."

She sobbed silently and I, feeling a bit awkward, put a hand around her shoulders.

"Lys, your brother came to the hospital, this morning. He was convinced that Castiel had forced himself on me when he caught us kissing. He-Lys, he- he- never mind."

She looked down. I did not like where this was going. I narrowed my eyes and in a demanding voice I commanded,

"Tell me what my brother did."

She sighed, "Watch the tape. Angel dropped by before you did, and got the security tapes they had in my room. Well, copies of them since she has the originals. Please, just watch it."

She popped the tapes into the small television. She pressed play.

"Watch it. I'll explain during it."

She looked down and I watched the film silently. I watched as my brother came into Krysta's room and forced himself onto her. It was clear she didn't want it. She sighed as the film still played.

"I tried to tell him no. I couldn't get him off because he was on my bruised rib. Lys, if it hadn't been for Castiel, then your brother would have raped me."  
I nodded, "And Castiel thinks you willing did it."

She nodded, "I don't know what I should do."  
"These are copies, correct," she nodded in confusion and I continued, "Keep the originals in case you wish to press charges. Say nothing to Leigh, not yet. The refusal in your voice and your movements prove you didn't want it. You were crying too. Leave the copy tapes at Castiel's doorstep without him knowing it's you. He'll understand, and I'll be sure to be there. After all that, we can all, together, decide what to do with my older brother."

Krysta looked at me in shock, "That-that's a good idea; you actually came up with a good idea."

I left the apartment with a smirk, and feeling a bit hurt. I can have good ideas.

**Angel P.O.V:**

It took fifteen minutes for the copies of the tapes to develop, and after I dropped them at Krysta's, I went to Lysander's. I cursed his brother out, and punched Leigh. Then, I left to get ready for my date. Nathaniel was taking me for a romantic picnic at the beach, alone. I put on my swimsuit underneath my clothes. My clothes were some jean short-shorts, pink flats, and a pink one-shoulder t-shirt. I put on some light makeup. I was happy to go out with Nathaniel, but I was still angry and sad for Krysta and Castiel. They were meant to be, that was easy to see.

I walked with Nathaniel down the sidewalk, holding hands and chatting. He noticed something was wrong.

"Angel, what's wrong?"

"Krysta."

"what happened?"

"She- Leigh, he-. I mean-" I sighed, "A big misunderstanding. Leigh practically raped Krysta, and Castiel walked in. But he couldn't tell it was rape, and thought she was cheating _big time. _That's why he was so mad when he got back to school,"

I gently touched his black eye, "and why he punched you."

"Poor Krysta….Why doesn't she press charges?"

"She won't. It's just not her; she's had a….bad life."

Nathaniel's lips were pressed tightly and he nodded.

**Castiel's P.O.V:**

I was never a soft person, and I hate touchy feely. But I was really heart-broken. I sat on the couch decked out in my sleep wear which was just some black and red boxers. I took another drink of beer. The alcohol _has _to help me. I felt a few tears, but I wasn't crying. I _don't_ cry. I took a large swig of the beer. Empty cans were around the couch. The problem is that I have large alcohol intolerance, so I wasn't drunk. I was perfectly sober, to my demise.

I heard the doorbell. I sighed. I opened the door and it was….no one? On the mat were a few tapes. I sighed and grabbed them. It wouldn't hurt. I put them in the player and hit play.

_ Nooo…NOOO! This can't be right! Krysta… _I felt my chest hurt painfully. I grabbed my heart. KRYSTA! THAT BASTARD! I put on some pants and a shirt. THAT SICK BASTARD!

I have to go to Krysta first… I growled…. I have to let her know... I'm sorry…

**Krysta's P.O.V (THIS IS A BIT MUCH, PLEASE TAKE CAUTION! IF NO- SKIP TO CASTIEL'S): **

I never cried. I hated it. But I found myself crying into my pillow from anger and heart-break. I already put the tapes at Castiel's. I hope he understands. I heard the doorbell ring. I was still sad but cleaned up my face and answered.

"Leigh?"

He was silent.

"Did you talk to your brother?"

"I haven't seen my brother except once today when Angel….punched my gut…. Why?"

I blushed, "No reason, why are you here?"

"I think we deserved to finish."

Finish? Before I could reply he was inside my apartment. He closed the door, but didn't lock it. I was a bit scared.

"Not that way, Krysta. I just wanted to talk."

Phew. I didn't want to hurt him. I nodded and got two drinks from the fridge and I set them down. I think he deserves a chance to explain himself. I hope he doesn't try anything though. The medicine I took a bit ago makes me very sluggish. Not to mention that I am still in recovery. I opened the drinks and I left to go get something. I sighed and took a large drink of my coke. Hmm…it tastes…rather funny. I felt dizzy. Leigh…he must've slipped something in my drink. He smiled at me…  
"I wanted it to go smoothly. I like you Krysta. I really do, and I know you like me too. But I wanted to make you…relax."

He moved closer to me and put a hand on my thigh, but I couldn't do anything. He kissed me and nipped at my neck while tears went down my face.

"Leigh…please…don't…"

"-Stop…I know, Krysta."

He kissed me again, but I tried to resist. It didn't work. I growled, but he mistook it as a moan. Déjà vu. Not this again. I didn't want him to get any farther. He forced my mouth open with his own mouth and used his tongue. I cried and I cried in pain as he had his way. I felt tears stream down my face.

Why would he do this?

I screamed to try and get help. Suddenly, the door burst opened.

**Castiel's P.O.V:**

I was near Krysta's apartment and I heard a scream. I was angry, and I went straight to the door and burst it open. What saw, was horrifying. I quickly shoved Leigh off of Krysta and punched him repeatedly. I had no mercy. I only stopped when I realized Krysta was crying. Leigh was already knocked out and I grabbed a blanket to cover her since she was shivering. She was dizzy.

"Krysta…I'm so sorry."

I hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"What happened?"

Krysta was swaying slightly, "He-he slipped somethin' in m' drink. A drug, I couldn't fight back. Thanks Strawberry."

She snuggled into my chest as I sat on the floor with her. I was still pissed at Leigh, and I would rather see him dead, but Krysta was here.

I slowly got up. Krysta looked at me sad, and I sighed.

"Don't worry Krysta. I'm just calling the cops. This bastard is not getting away with this."

Krysta nodded and stayed on the floor. She wrapped the blanket closer to her body and I stood up. I took out my cellphone and dialed the cops. I told them that there was an attempt rape, and they said they would be there in a minute. That wasn't fast enough for me.

"Cassy, call Angel…please…"

I nodded, ignored the nickname, and called Angel from Krysta's phone since I didn't have the number.

_"Hey Krysta!"_

"Uh, it's Castiel. Listen, something…bad has happened. Leigh got too far. Krysta needs you…please, come."

_"…okay…."_

I got back on the floor and sat next to Krysta. She was shivering again, probably from the drug. Finally, the cops came. They came rushing in the room and attacked me.

"HEY! GET OFF! IT WASN'T ME YOU-"

Krysta shoved the cop that was trying to help her, "HE SAVED ME!"  
They stopped and looked a bit sheepish. I growled and walked back over to Krysta, "The one knocked out on the floor is the attempted rapist."

Dumb pigs. They put handcuffs on Leigh and left. Two cops, however, stayed, "We need both of you to come with us for your statements."

We both nodded and then Angel came rushing into the room. She was panting.

"Sorry- I was…on a date….what happened?"

Angel looked to Krysta. She rushed over.

"Don't," I said, "she was drugged pretty bad."


	11. A Heck of A Life

**Author note:**

**Sorry, I only know bits and pieces of the guys' stories. Opps. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews. **

**-CWA**

**Chapter 10- A heck of a life:**

**Krysta's P.O.V:  
**Things went well. It was a few days after the…event…Leigh was thrown in jail for a about a few months. Lys became a good friend. Castiel was my boyfriend. Nathaniel and Angel were going out. Things were going good. And it only got better.

The school principal knew of the incident and allowed the whole gang (Lys, Angel, Nathaniel, Castiel, and I) two weeks off to help recover. The others were let off to help me recover since we were close. Lys was put under the guardian ship of Angel's aunt since she volunteered until his parents got back.

As a result, we all decided to go relax and have a camping trip in the woods which is where we were now.

It was getting dark and Nathaniel decided we should set up camp inside the cave. Big mistake.

We had out sleeping bags, blankets, pillows, and other stuff in the very large cave. We were all having fun.

I cuddled to Castiel warmly. He snuggled back. He whispered in my ear, "I will always protect you."

I nodded and closed my eyes. Soon, all of us were asleep.

**_The next day:_**

I woke up to a loud noise. I jolted awake and it was pitch black. I turned on the flashlights.

"Everyone ok?"

Nathaniel was screaming to be heard. We all answered, "WE'RE FINE!"

Soon, we discovered the reason for the noise. We got caved in, and now….we're trapped. Luckily, it was a small-ish cave, so I _knew _there was no bear in the cave. But I also knew that this meant there was no other way out either.

Lucky for us, we still had wood from last night. Castiel started a fire so we could see and stay warm. We gathered around the campfire. We used our bags and blankets as cushions to sit on, careful to not set it on fire.

Castiel, Lys, and Nathaniel went to work after the fire was set though.

"Well," Nathaniel said, "We can't get out. There's too many large rocks behind these smaller ones."

Castiel scowled, "no way out. Does anyone's cell got service?"

I grabbed my cell, as did everyone else. We all flipped them open and had the same results. "No…"

Castiel sighed, he sat next to me. "We're doomed…"

I kissed him on the cheek. "No we aren't. We're just trapped."

"Like that's any better."

I laughed at his expression. Lys also sat down on top of his blankets (Which were silver and silky). Angel and Nathaniel were sitting across the fire, across from Castiel and I. We all were still in our PJs. I, personally, didn't mind staying in my shorts and tank top while being cuddled by my boyfriend who is only wearing some sweats and boxers.

"So," Nathaniel said, "What should we do?"

"We should…play a game?"

We looked to Angel, "What game?"

She shrugged, "Truth or Dare?"

She looked at all of our expressions and sighed, "Guess not. Why don't we tell stories?"

Nathaniel looked thoughtful, but Castiel just snorted.

"That could work…."Nathaniel's face brightened, "We don't know much about each other, right?"

We nodded slowly, wondering where he was going with that.

"Then why don't we tell stories, _our_ stories?"

Castiel scowled and I snorted, at the same time, we both said, "_Yeah right."_

Angel looked interested, "Actually, that's not a bad idea."

Lys smirked, "It would be interesting, to say the least."

Castiel and I looked to Lys, "Not you too," we groaned, "Trader."

Lys shrugged and Angel smirked.

"Ha! You're out-voted!"

I could almost _feel_ my brain explode, "I will _not _tell my life story."

Castiel looked to me. He kissed my forehead gently, which calmed me down.  
"If I do it, will you?"

I sighed, "_Fine…"_

Angel smiled slightly, "Sorry Krysta, I know you hate it. But I'm glad you're doin' it, thanks," she turned to Castiel, "Or rather, thanks _Castiel_ for making her change her mind."

I pouted, "Ha, ha. _Very _funny."

Angel snuggled to Nathaniel, "So, who first?"

Lys coughed nervously, "I guess I will speak."

I, personally, was very shocked. Lys _never _opens up. He sighed,

"I am Lysander Hall, and I am seventeen. I was born in London, England…"

My eyes widened, gosh damn it Lys! You're a bloody wanker! I resisted the urge to laugh at my thought. I have no idea where that came from.

"…Leigh, my older brother, is one year older than me. When I five, I had a little sister. Her name was Elizabeth. We lived in poverty, and barely ever had money. We were always dressed in rags…"

I gasped slightly, who would have thought?

"…but Leigh and I admired fashion. It was so foreign it us, since we were always dressed so poorly. Leigh and I were looked through, in awe, at different fashion magazines. We loved the Victorian Era the most. Because it was so polite. See, growing up, we went to a rich school. The kids were always dressed in the latest trends, so my brother and I were often made fun of. The kids, and the teachers, were not the nicest people either. But the Victorian Era," a glint of admiration filled Lys's eyes, "the people were always nice, kind, and polite back then, things that were unknown to the people I grew up with. The clothes were so regal, so fashionable, but it was unlike the ones the kids at school wore. Leigh always swore that when he left the house he would start a clothing shop, and sell the most regal and fashionable clothes ever made. It seemed like a distant dream, at the time, and so strange. Yet, Leigh was more passionate than I, and he knew how to sew from our mother.

Then, when I was twelve, there was a tragedy that broke our family. Elizabeth, not yet seven, died. She had gotten very ill. We couldn't afford a doctor, and she died."

Angel was blinking back tears and I was shell-shocked. Castiel looked at his best friend sadly. Nathaniel was also a bit saddened.  
"Shortly after she died, my school in England had an exchange program. The expenses would full paid. My mother and father made the rough decision to sign Leigh and I for the program. It was to America.

When I arrived here, things were very different. We soon we deluded, and tainted. We lost our accents after a few years with our host family. The family was rich, and we were finally able to get nice, Victorian clothes. Soon after, Leigh was able to have his own clothing shop and I was very happy for my older brother. I met Castiel when I was thirteen, and we became fast friends over our passion for music. We are best friends to this day. My host parents had to leave for a business trip not long ago."

Lys looked at us amused, "Then soon after they were gone, one day, a new girl named Angel came to Sweet Amoris High, and after her, a girl named Krysta-"

Castiel, Angel, and I raised our hands to silence him, "-we were there/we know."

Lys looked very amused, and I was very sad for the poor guy. His little sister died, his parents had to send him away, and then-boom! His brother turns criminal rapist. Nathaniel fidgeted,  
"Guess I'm next?"

We all shook out heads and he sighed. "Well, I'm Nathaniel Shawl, and I'm seventeen."

He took a deep breath, "I've always lived in Sweet Amoris, so nothing exciting there. I was never the favorite child growing up though. My parents liked Amber more than me. She was my little sister, and out of jealousy when we were kids, I would pick on her. A lot. My parents never let that go. Amber was…rather mean…in the future."  
Castiel snorted and I stifled a laugh, _yeah that's one way to put it Nathaniel._

"But my father…if I did anything wrong, or stepped out of line, just _once._ It was a slap or punch from him, sometimes worse. But I never let it bother me, after all, that's normal…right?"

**Castiel's P.O.V:**

Angel was slightly crying. I was shocked. Golden's father was abusive? Just how thick was Natey-boy, to convince himself it was normal? I've seen him come to school with bruises and hurt bones. He said it was always walking into something or another. Now I know the truth. Angel slapped Nathaniel on the arm, "you idiot!"

"What?"

I was laughing slightly at the look on his face. Krysta glared at Nathaniel, "She's right, you dumb ass. As soon as we get out, me and Angel are gonna drag your ass to the cops."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why?"

Angel went berserk, "Why? WHY! Maybe 'cause, oh, I don't know, you're father is abusing you!"

"It's not that important?"

At this point I could tell Krysta was pissed. She got off her spot near me. I pouted in protest. We were both warm and comfy. Krysta went around the fire; Lys was smart enough to move out of her way. She grabbed Nathaniel roughly. He was glaring at her, but she still held him up against the cave wall. I was shocked. Krysta growled at him.

"Listen close pretty boy."

I chuckled slightly at the name, but I shut up at Krysta's glare. Lys was still a bit shell-shocked from Nathaniel's 'confession.'

Personally, yeah I felt a bit bad for him, but tough luck. Some people have it worse.

"You will go to the cops, you will explain _everything _your father has _ever _done, and he's gonna get his ass arrested. If you don't, it will get worse, and you'll have another bruise on your face, but it will be from me! Got it!"  
Nathaniel was still glaring, but he briskly nodded. She let him go, and he returned to his seat as Krysta returned to hers. Angel was crying. He moved awkwardly.

"Why is this such a big deal?"

Angel growled at him, this shocked me. Angel was so happy and perky. A 'bright rain of sunshine,' yet she had such harshness in her growl and in her voice.

"Why? Nathaniel, if Krysta doesn't punch you if you don't go to the cops, I will! I already had one….friend…that has been abused. And you know what happened? She didn't go to the cops, nope, not her."

She glanced at Krysta quickly, but returned to Nathaniel, "She was convinced it was 'normal,' and 'not a big deal.' Yet, so much abuse went on! She was beaten, bruised, and had broken bones! It wasn't just her father either, her own mother! And you know what happened? She was in so much pain! Mentally and physically! Not to mention what happened when her parents went too far! I don't want the same thing to happen to you!"

**Krysta's P.O.V:**

Angel's voice softened, "I can't let that happen to you Nathaniel. I love you too much."

Awe, that was…sort of sweet. I knew who Angel was talking about, of course I did. That's why when she was ranting; I snuggled even closer to Castiel. Nathaniel looked a bit shocked, but he kissed her softly on the forehead.  
"I…I love you too, my little Angel. I'm sorry for worrying you."

I almost gagged, how…romantic…yuck. Lys looked as if he knew something no one else knew. He looked to me with a knowing look. Ah shit, don't do that Lys! It's creepy, and it makes me feel…weird…I almost screamed. He knew; that's why he looked at me like that. With sorrow and pity. I hate that look.

Angel smiled slightly as she snuggled to Nathaniel, "Well, I guess it's my turn, huh?"

"I'm Angel LeAnn. I'm seventeen. I used to live in another state, South Carolina. But, my parents are away on a year-long business trip. As a result, I had to go live with my Aunt Rachael, here in New Jersey. But, lived in South Carolina almost all of my life. I moved there when I was two, from Oklahoma. Anyway, I met Krysta when I moved there. She lived across the street. We had a really good childhood…"

I resisted the urge to snort, _yeah right_. She had a good childhood. Me, no so much.

"…my parents were very rich growing up, but Krysta never took me for granted. She just liked me, for me. We're best friends. Growing up, many kids that always tried to _buy _my friendship so they could get fancy things as presents from my parents and me. See, my parents were very…hyper…as soon as I made friend, they treated them like family! Got them nice things and all, I hated it. But Krysta, she always refused the gifts. Never took them. She didn't want fancy things or money, just me for me."

I held up my hand, "I ain't a saint. As for fancy things….I wouldn't say no to a motorcycle."

I was kidding, and Angel knew that since I wriggled my eyebrows for effect. I mean, yeah I wanted a motorcycle, but I would _earn_ it. I would never let Angel buy me one. Angel rolled her eyes playfully and Castiel snorted in laughter.

"Anyway, we also had two friends named Jason and Kyle, Krysta and I knew them for years, but we didn't become close friends until about two months before the move. I moved to New Jersey and Krysta followed me."

"You make me sound like Ken. I am not your stalker, nor obsessed with cookies."

Angel gave me a look and I put my hands up in mock surrender, "now rock music is a different story."

Angel laughed, "_Anyway,_ you guys pretty much know the rest."

They looked at me questioningly and I chuckled, "Nah, Castiel's turn."

He glared at me but I pouted. He sighed, "Fine."

"I'm Castiel Skulls. Seventeen. I love motorcycles and music. I lived in Sweet Amoris all my life, and hated Natey boy the same amount of time."

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, and I looked to my boyfriend in amusement.

"Anyway, as a kid, it was pretty rotten. My parents were never home, but I got used to being ignored when they were. I met Lys when we were thirteen and started a band when we were fifteen. Not much."

He tilted his head up slightly, searching his head for other memories.  
"Ah, I got Demon when I was seven. Best present of my life. My father felt bad for not being there, so he got my the dog. I still have Demon, and he's the love of my life."

I playfully glared at Castiel, "Should I be worried?"

Castiel laughed and hugged me tightly, "Don't worry, none can steal my love for you away."

He let go and I blushed. I wasn't excepting that. Not at all.

"Question," Angel said, "Why _do_ you hate Nathaniel anyway?"

Castiel shrugged, "He's my opposite. He's everything I'm not. We just don't get along. Anyway, I guess that's it. Oh! I lost my virginity when I was fourteen to Alice Cooper."

He smiled smugly. Lys sighed in irritation; Angel was looking at the ground. Nathaniel was red-faced. I was glaring at him.  
"You know, there are _some_ things that a girlfriend _never_ wants to hear."

Castiel laughed, "Just being through."

"That's gonna cost ya later."

Castiel pouted, "No fair. Your turn."

I sighed. I wasn't looking forward to this.

**Castiel's P.O.V:**

I was actually very curious about my girlfriend's past. She never talked about it. I almost feel bad about that part with _Alice. _I think that was her name anyway. We weren't serious; it was just a 'spur of the moment.'

Anyway, I didn't even mean to say that. It just popped into my head.

Krysta sighed, and she leaned into my chest. I put my arm around her as she spoke.

"I'm Krysta Venn. Seventeen. I love hunting, motorcycles, music, and singing. I lived in South Carolina all of my life, until I moved her to New Jersey."

Krysta gulped, "As Angel said, we met when we were two. She was my only friend growing up, my best friend. I told her everything, and she did the same. I never cared for fancy gifts. Then, there was Kyle and Jason. Those two guys, we knew them for a long time since Angel and I were seven. However, we didn't become close friends until two months before the move.

I saved money since I was nine to save up to get a home somewhere else. Yeah, my life was that bad. Luckily, I had enough money. I got an apartment here in New Jersey shortly after Angel moved here.

Anyway, my parents. Hated them. They hate me. Simple. Nathaniel,"

She looked to Golden Boy, and I resisted the urge to growl a warning to him.  
"Angel spoke to you-all of us, of her friend who was abused. I'm that friend."

I gasped and looked at her in shock. She buried her head in my chest and I shushed her in comfort. Lys was a bit smug, like he knew before she told us…bastard…. Angel looked at the floor and Nathaniel was embarrassed. Krysta took a few breaths and calmed down. She spoke again.  
"Mine was a _lot_ worse than a simple slap or punch. I was abused since I was a baby. It's a miracle I'm even alive."

She chuckled slightly, "Anyway, I always was hurt. I had bruises, broken bones, and other injuries. But when I was five, it was the worst."

She sighed. "When I was five, my father got very angry. It was the day he figured out I made friends with Angel. He was pissed. He got the butcher knife from the kitchen. My so-called mother helped him. He did this."

She moved the hair away from her…eye? She had an eye patch on. It was a simple dark black. There was also a scar that went from her cheek bone to the top of her forehead. I looked at her sadly.

I touched the scar gently. "What happened?"

"Like I said, the knife. My father took it and gorged out my eye. Then, on my ninth birthday, he disowned me. That's when Angel found out I was being abused. And her parents found out too. I told them it was 'no big deal,' and they let it go. I lived with Angel then. When they left for their business trip, they offered for me to go with Angel with her Auntie. Aunt Rachael also knew of my abuse, and, despite her silliness, was like a mother to me.

But I refused. I hated to burden them. That's why I started to save money since I was nine. So, I bought an apartment here, and you guys know the rest."

I looked at my girlfriend sadly. I kissed her scar gently and she blushed, "Castiel…"

I pouted and 'was a good doggie.'

Krysta cradled to my chest as everyone stared at her.

"Krysta," Nathaniel said, "I am sorry."

Krysta waved him off, "Nothin' for you to be sorry 'bout."

Krysta yawned, "I'm still tired."

Krysta snuggled to my chest. She used my body as her pillow, which I didn't mind. She soon fell asleep.

I looked to the others, "what now?"

They shrugged. Then we heard a noise. Krysta didn't wake up, damn she falls asleep fast. And she's a heavy sleeper.

The boulders around the cave moved. Soon, a few guys poked their heads in. They sighed in relief.

"WE FOUND THEM!"


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

**Krysta' P.O.V. (ten years later):**

I still remember that day when we were trapped in that cave. It was the day they all learned the truth, besides Angel that is. Castiel and I were twenty-seven. We still lived in New Jersey, Sweet Amoris.

I changed my normal attire. My pants were black jeans (not skinny), black shoes, and a tight red long-sleeved shirt. Castiel wore black jeans with a chain, a dark red shirt with his band's logo (a skull with flames with two crossbones behind it), and black shoes.

Castiel became a successful singer and musician. He was part of his own band, he was the leader. It had more members as time went on. It was the same band that he and Lys started in high school. In fact, he's so famous they are making a movie out of his life. The best part? Most of it is home movies from Castiel's life. And later, we even play ourselves, which is cool. Lys is also a famous musician, part of Castiel's band (after all he was a founding member), a famous fashion designer (he still wore his Victorian clothing), and he married some girl that I remembered from high school, Isis. She is a good friend now. They have one daughter named Elizabeth in memory of Lys's younger sister. She is two years old with her father's mismatched eyes and Iris' hair. She's a darling.

Leigh, I crinkled my nose in disgust, was not doing well. When word spread at what he done, the shop was almost out of business. Luckily, Lys informed me that he moved all the way to Texas to start anew. His parents were not happy.

Angel and Nathaniel are doing well. They are married and have one baby girl, which is two, her name is Victoria. She has Nathaniel's eyes and Angel's personality and hair. Angel is finally a famous photographer, and Nathaniel is a successful lawyer.

I think a very funny thing is that Castiel's band, called Lethal (the members were: Castiel, Lys, a guy named Alexy-whom Cassie and I met in high school, but didn't come into the band until shortly before they became famous, and some guy named Drake that we all met on a beach trip in college), has many fan girls, fan boys, and fans. I am still laughing about the time Castiel and I went to the store. Castiel was disguised (rather poorly), and when his hat fell off a lot of people recognized him. All the girls, a few men, boys, and a few women went after him. They all backed off when security showed, luckily for us.

The tabloids don't know much about me, which I'm thankful for. They just name me as Krysta, Castiel's mystery girlfriend. Though, they don't have a clear picture (with Angel to thank), so people don't recognize me. The tabloids aren't even _positive_ that it's Castiel's girlfriend.

Castiel and I were also married. We married when we were twenty (the news was so much fun to watch when they announced it). I still remember when he proposed.

Oh that was a pretty epic day. I whistled while I worked in our very nice two-story home. I could hear my little son playing in his room. Yes, we already had one son. His name was Jason, and he was three. He had Castiel's natural, blacker than black hair, and my green eyes. He loved it when I, or Castiel, sang to him. He loved superheroes and was always running around with a blanket tied around his neck like a cape. He was the world to me, as was my husband. Soon, another was going to be my world too. I was nine weeks pregnant, and I would be having _her _soon. It was going to be a girl; the doctor had told me so. Castiel and I had agreed on Charlotte.

I dropped the dish I was cleaning and clenched. Oh no. I was going into labor!

**_Later:_**

I sat in the hospital bed. I was in labor for thirteen hours. Castiel fainted while he watched. Typical men. Jason didn't know what was happening; only that he was going to have a little sister. She had a small tuft of black hair, more of my shade than Castiel's, and she opened her eyes to reveal Castiel's gray eyes, but they small green swirls. Oh, she's gorgeous. Castiel was revived and led into the room, with Jason holding his hand. I was holding my little girl and I handed her over to Castiel, and got a picture of him holding her for the first time (a nurse used my camera to take a picture of me holding her for the first time for me).

Yeah, life is good.

**Author Note:**

**Now this is done, I'm posting Secrets: Drabbles, One-Shots and deleted scenes. You should read it! It has all these one-shots I made, including Castiel's proposal and them seeing the movie *mentioned above as the movie about Castiel's life*, when Krysta found out Castiel smoked, one is a crossover, when Lysander asked out Iris, the news report that was mentioned when they announced 'Castiel Skull's' marriage, and many more… not to mention the deleted scenes… including a scene that was deleted of Castiel asking Krysta out. **

**-CWA**


End file.
